Tokyo Eye:Amaterasu
by aiokikasete
Summary: -AU- Two scions of a prestigious, old- blood family and one street urchin form unlikely bonds as a family. As danger looms overhead and threatens the safety of not just the Uchiha family but the entire city of Tokyo, two boys must grow up into men and fight to carve a path back to righteousness, and themselves. Note: Gradual development, M/M, violence/terrorism
1. Chapter 1

_Ahh…_

The intruders had not made a sound. Just the faintest of sighs as a spirit was cut free from its mortal body to start its eternal drift towards the darkened sky.

Uchiha Itachi was instantly awake, a prickling at the back of his nape that made his ten- year- old body shiver in unknown foreboding. In seconds, he had his younger brother in his arms. The five- year old toddler stirred as Itachi hurried through the anteroom attached to their bedroom and locked the door. With precision, the boy pressed his palm to the left side of a naked wall facing the door. There was no dust as the wall pivoted on a hidden axis, for the family had kept the room ruthlessly clean to prevent evidence of its clandestine acts. A crevice of space opened up slowly. Itachi squeezed through it, careful not to bump Sasuke in any way. Then, he pushed the wall back to its original position and locked it from his side. Now, they were safe.

He took a moment to calm himself before turning around to examine his surroundings. Father had only recently informed Itachi of this room, shown him how to access it. Itachi looked around him, raven- black eyes already adjusting to the dark as he took stock of the rectangular chamber. It was clearly meant to be an emergency shelter, complete with dried and canned food, bottles of mineral water, futons and blankets, and lastly, some electric lamps with a large supply of spare batteries. There was even a satellite mobile placed carefully beside the batteries. Itachi took these details in, his young mind already deducing that his parents had meant to use this room in the near future. The question was, why?

Dragging out a futon, Itachi tucked Sasuke in and ruffled his tousled hair. The little boy crinkled his nose but was too deep in the sleep of the innocent to stir. Itachi sat beside his brother for some moments, acknowledging the deep ache in his heart that had settled in the moment he had awakened. Something had gone terribly wrong. His father and mother… Willing himself not to think of unspeakable thoughts, Itachi let his eyes fall to studying the room again. Father would not have designed this chamber only to lock themselves in indefinitely; there was bound to be another step in his safe- plan.

Itachi latched onto the satellite phone, his wiry legs already bringing him to the device. It was already switched on. Itachi clicked on the contact book. There was only one name listed.

Sarutobi Hiruzen.

* * *

 _Five years later._

"Hey, you! Come back with my bento! Thief!"

An outraged bellow and a portly man lurched out of an izakaya, his fists shaking as a small figure darted away from him.

"Get full on your beer, Ji-ji! Baaa-ka!" Uzumaki Naruto pulled a monkey face at the drunk businessman before he vanished into a maze of alleys, his bare feet treading a well- memorized route. Minutes later, Naruto had reached his home. It was the deadest of dead- ends, a tiny nook tucked into the deepest part of Shinjuku where even other hobos had not deigned to enter. A gray, natty cloth strung up with rope hid his sleeping chamber. His bed was a pile of newspapers covered by a blanket that had been thrown out by one of the host clubs; his wardrobe, a cardboard box. A large crate served as both a table and chair on the lucky occasion that he got visitors. That had never happened, though, but Naruto could hope.

Slowing down, Naruto glanced behind once more to ensure that he had not been followed, though nobody in their right mind would have followed a dirty street urchin into these dark alleys. That would have been asking to be robbed. God knew such things happened on a daily basis in the underbelly of Japan's largest metropolis. Plopping down on the crate, Naruto greedily tore open the takeaway box and tucked into his dinner. It was unagi and rice tonight, a rare loot. Normally, Naruto would not have snatched food right under the customer's nose but the restaurant that he usually helped to wash dishes at in exchange for meals had suddenly closed without notice and he had had no food for the rest of the day. Then, the gangster boys that patrolled the streets of Shinjuku had also been in a bad mood that day, which had resulted in them picking on Naruto and making him be their errand boy.

Naruto snorted at the thought. Right. As though he had not been their gopher almost every day since they had discovered him sleeping in the alley, in their 'territory'. The errands were pretty menial, though, considering that Naruto was only ten years old. Just helping to deliver packages and stuff. Occasionally, the yakuza would be almost humane and treat Naruto to a hot meal, though the boy suspected that their reason was just to laugh at him wolf down the food like a vacuum cleaner rather than an attack of conscience. Whatever the reason, Naruto did not really mind. A full stomach was all that mattered when one lived on the streets.

His snort nearly made him drop a precious piece of unagi. Luckily, Naruto managed to grab it before it fell onto the ground and tossed it back into his mouth. The hot meal was finished in seconds. Naruto picked up every grain of rice and then stared glumly at the empty box. Chucking it aside, he glanced up at the sky. Nighttime. Maybe he should go and grab a bath at one of the public bathhouses. He would have to wait until the wee hours, though. The cashier tended to fall asleep and would not notice if a small boy were to sneak in and clean himself.

Plan settled for the night, Naruto lay back on the crate and stared up at the sliver of sky high above him, his view blocked by the tall walls of the two buildings siding the alley. This far away from the hustle and bustle of the main streets, only the sounds of crickets and the far more disturbing sounds of rats accompanied him. Naruto absently reminded himself to throw the takeaway box properly; he did not want some furry creature to crawl up and sleep with him later. Naruto's thoughts drifted to the scenes and people that he had seen that day. Mostly burly, leathered- jacketed uncles like those whom he had helped deliver the packages for but Naruto also remembered seeing some schoolchildren on the other side of the road from Shinjuku. They had worn blue and gray uniforms with ties. Daddy had worn a tie to work as well. Before, before…

Naruto found himself blinking back tears. After three years of failed foster homes and two years on the streets, the warmest memories of his life had still remained with his birth parents. More than anything, Naruto longed to see their bright smiles, hear their gentle words and feel their warm touch. All of that had been obliterated by a fatal car accident. Or so he had heard when he had eavesdropped on the social worker's conversation. From the age of five, Naruto had been bounced from one foster home to another. At so young an age, Naruto had barely begun to understand the smell of alcohol in his first home and the scattering of drug syringes in his second. By the time he was eight, though, he had understood the bitter blows at his third home. He had not known how to call that nice social worker, had not known who to ask for help. The night that he had escaped, his foster father had tried to take a knife to his neck. He had been lucky that the man had tripped in his drunkenness and fallen down, hitting his head and becoming unconscious. Naruto had stumbled downstairs and hidden in these very alleys, keeping very quiet and clutching his knees close together so that they would not shake.

His father had been arrested a few days later. Naruto had hidden in the alleys the whole time, only creeping out at night to steal food for fear that he would be caught by the man. He had seen the police arrest him, a knife, still dripping with blood, clutched in his hands and a man bleeding on the floor. Naruto had never forgotten that sight. He could have been the one on the ground.

Naruto had stayed on the streets since. His blonde hair, which used to shine like woven gold in the sunlight, was now long and shaggy. His favourite orange T- shirt had been worn thin, with holes at the armpits. His shoes had become gray and dirty, like the puddles of rainwater that were everywhere on the potholed floor. Eventually, the shoes had worn out and Naruto had kept them in his cardboard box, a relic from his parents. Only his blue eyes remained as bright as the Shinjuku lights, clear and unclouded by the trials that he had already had to go through by the age of ten.

It was four in the morning by the time he ventured out of his home and took to the streets. At this time, even the most hardcore of drinkers and clubbers were beginning to straggle home. The hostesses and gigolos that had lined the streets in front of their respective clubs had either been picked up or caught their targets. The neon lights were garish without the sounds of merry- making to justify them. Naruto blinked as he stepped out of the shadows and then began to make his leisurely way towards the bathhouse.

"Pervert! Don't you dare come here again!"

Naruto had just reached his intended bathhouse when a figure was kicked out from its wooden doors. The man rolled to a stop at Naruto's feet and made a sound, half- groan and half- chuckle. His long, spiky ponytail was streaked with white- gray, indicating that the man was not young. However, the lines of his body were still hard and toned. Clearly not an oji-san going soft around the tummy. The oji-san was still rolling on the floor and groaning, though. Naruto hid a chuckle and helped him up. "Oji- san, you suck! That's the first time I've seen someone kicked out of an onsen!"

The mountain of a man tottered on his clogs and squinted at Naruto. The sky- blue of the boy's eyes was the first thing he noticed. Then he took in the tangled blonde hair, the tattered clothes. It was strange seeing a young'un running around in Shinjuku, stranger to see one that had obviously been living on the streets for a while. Letting out a belch, Jiraiya Sennin stretched and popped his joints before he glanced back down at the whip of a boy. "Brat, I was not kicked out. The ladies in there are simply too…jumpy."

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yea, right, ero- jiji. I'm sure you were just doing your own thing in there." Blowing at his bangs, Naruto stepped into the onsen and waved. "Seeya around!"

Jiraiya took in the dirty footprints that the boy's feet left on the damp floor of the onsen, then at how Naruto eyed the establishment for lurking staff before sneaking down the hallway towards the taps. Making a split decision, he grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him out.

"Hey, hey! What the heck are you doing! Let go of me, ero- jiji!" Naruto struggled violently, bright eyes shooting blue electricity at Jiraiya. The man simply burst out laughing and began to clobber down the street towards one of the stalls that were still open. The words 'Ichiraku Ramen' flapped gently as a breeze shook the canvas. Stopping at the entrance, Jiraiya let go of Naruto and lifted the flaps. Immediately, the rich smell of pork and collagen wafted out, causing Naruto's mouth to water and his stomach to rumble.

"Up for some ramen, brat? My treat."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke glared morosely at the ground, his Aikido hakama dangling in a neat package from its belt. Nii- san was late, again. After starting university at Todai a month ago, Itachi, who had always turned up for his parent- teacher meetings, watched Sasuke's Aikido competitions and fetched him home, had become increasingly busy and distant. Sasuke knew that his brother was busy—people normally did not attend university until they were nineteen, after all, and Nii- san was only fifteen—but it was annoying as hell when the guy had been the one who explicitly instructed Sasuke never to go home on his own. Now look who was late and causing him to be alone in this asinine private school, with its idiotic uniform and sappy girls and principals who only knew how to kiss his ass since he was Uchiha and came from old money.

Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward and sent mental hate waves to his perfect older brother. However, the thought that Itachi would be disappointed if he disobeyed his instruction stopped Sasuke from running out of the school gates right there and then. Nii- san would only look at him quietly and then ask for the reason, just the same as he did every time Sasuke acted up and misbehaved. Sasuke had learnt early on that he hated it when Itachi became all still and silent, for it always felt that Sasuke's misdemeanors had hurt his brother, not angered him. Nii- san had always been way too serious, even more so after their parents had died.

Pouting slightly because he realized that he was going to obey, after all, Sasuke sat down on the steps and took out his arithmetic homework. Forty- five minutes and no Itachi later, though, Sasuke had had enough. He was ten years old and he could jolly well handle going home on his own. Plus, he knew Aikido. Nobody would dare to pick on him. Uchiha pride straightening his back, Sasuke stuffed his homework into his bag and stepped out of Shinjuku Private Academy.

As he was walking down the pavement, a video game store from across the street caught his eye. Sasuke paused, a little unsure. It was not that Itachi had prohibited him to play games per se but the younger Uchiha had always striven to match up to his brother, whose genius had shone through in every aspect from studies to sports to the financial affairs of the Uchiha estate. To be as outstanding as Itachi, Sasuke's full attention had been on his studies and Aikido since he started school, so he had never entertained much thought about frivolous pastimes like games. Still, he was just a ten- year- old boy and like any ten- year- olds out there, he was aware of the latest video game craze that had swept through his school like a tidal wave. I'll just take a look before going home, he thought. Crossing the road, Sasuke peered into the shop window, espying the action figures from the latest Dragon Quest Heroes II series.

"Oh, look, if it's not the little Uchiha master," a voice sneered, placing extra emphasis on his surname.

Sasuke noted the three figures that had appeared behind him on the glass reflection and turned calmly around. The three boys were wearing the same uniform as him, though they had discarded the ties and unbuttoned their collars. Their shirts were un- tucked. Coupled with their ear piercings and slouchy postures, the three looked every bit the uncouth good-for-nothings that they were. Sasuke stood his ground calmly, unafraid even if those idiots looked about two years older and twice as big as him. "Glad to see that you are well- acquainted with my name, though I'm surprised that you know how to pronounce it," he drawled.

"Why, you—" the porkiest of the lot lurched forward, fist already raised. Sasuke slowly shifted such that his feet were shoulder- width apart, a fight stance. His coal- black eyes blazed with unspoken challenge. The tallest of the group, a gangly boy with half- dead eyes, grabbed hold of the other's fist. Thin as he was, Sasuke noticed the lean muscles in the boy's arms. This was someone who fought. Vaguely, he seemed to recall seeing this person in the Aikido club. "Sasuke- kun, am I right? You seem lonely today—where's your big brother? Or has he finally allowed his precious little baby-goo to go home alone?" Dead- eye sniggered and he began howling as Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ooh, baby- goo here is angry! Do you want a candy? Hmm?"

Without warning, Sasuke aimed for the boy's solar plexus. Unfortunately, Dead- eye had anticipated his move and caught his wrist before his fist could connect. There was an unholy light of glee in the boy's eyes now and he easily pinned Sasuke's arm to his back, pressing downwards until it was all Sasuke could do not to yell in pain. "I'm a black- belter, Sasuke- kun. It's not so easy to hit me. But you can try!" Almost doubled over in laughter but still managing to incapacitate Sasuke, the boy hollered to his mates. "Come on, let's bring him around for some fun! We could even call baby- goo's guardian angel! Hell if we could milk him for some money!"

The three idiots began to pull Sasuke along, heading towards a pachinko parlour. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke timed his movement. Dead- eye had grabbed both his wrists at the back in a death grip, folding his arms tightly so that Sasuke would not suddenly overthrow him. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke had trained this stance countless times with Itachi, who was way swifter and stronger than this long- bean. Sasuke suddenly took one step forward and widened the gap between him and Dead- eye. With that space, he twisted his body towards Dead- eye, at the same time using his other hand to grab hold of the boy's extended elbow. Using his body weight, Sasuke swung Dead- eye to the front and threw him, hard, on the ground.

"Umpf!"

The other two boys were caught off- guard. Before they could react, Sasuke had jerked them over his hips and threw them onto Dead- eye, making sure to twist their wrists until their joints almost popped. Darn his master for warning him about using Aikido as defence, not offense. Regretting that he could not kill at least Dead- eye, Sasuke aimed three kicks to their stomachs. As the three lay on the ground groaning in pain, Sasuke picked up his hakama and smirked down at the three pre- teens. "This is Uchiha, idiots."

Turning to go, Sasuke was suddenly pinned down by a giant weight. Porky boy had taken a running leap towards him and landed on his back. Fleshy fists rained down on his head, causing him to wince and try to shy away. He tried to throw Porky off but two additional pairs of hands restrained his arms. Dead- eye and his other comrade had gotten to their feet, their eyes promising murder as they twisted his arms mercilessly. Sasuke made to glare at them but his face was soon beaten down onto the asphalt by heavy blows.

"Fuck you, Uchiha! Let's see how you howl!"

* * *

Naruto was on his way to his dish- washing shift after running errands for the yakuza when he heard yells and lots of thumping sounds that could only mean one thing—a fight.

It seemed to be coming from one of the side- streets ahead, which led to the pachinko parlours. Cautiously, he headed towards the sound. Jiraiya had told him to keep his nose out of trouble on their last visit to Ichiraku's (the perverted uncle had turned out to be a surprisingly generous old man, treating him no less than five times in the last month) and Naruto had known how sound that piece of advice was, especially when the value of a person's life seemed only to be measured in terms of the services they could provide.

Naruto promised himself to just take a look. If it was only a senseless fight then he would ignore it and— "Three-against-one is playing cheat!" The moment he had seen the boy trapped beneath three larger figures, Naruto's sense of self- preservation had flown out the window. Yelling, he jumped right into the fray, punching and kicking the fat boy, trying to get him to stop squashing the boy beneath. His nails dug into the boy's chubby arms, managing to stop him from punching the pale, slim figure lying still on the ground.

The unfairness of it all was just too much. Spitting with righteous anger, Naruto levered his shoulder against the stout boy. With a huge heave, he managed to throw him towards the wall, where there was a satisfying thump.

"Fuck you, little busybody. You'd had better move along, if you know what's good for you."

Naruto spun around. This second boy was lanky and looked like a druggie, judging from his sallow skin and unfocused eyes. Unfortunately, said junkie was also an armed one. He had flicked out a penknife, the edge sharp and flinty. Images rose into his mind—a bleeding man, his foster father's dripping knife, Naruto himself bleeding out instead of the stranger— For a moment, anger seemed to turn his vision red. Hands snatching out, Naruto grabbed the knife by its blade and wrenched it out of the preteen's grip. The knife fell against the floor with a clink but Naruto was past caring. He head- butted the guy into the wall, feeling the air gasp out of him. Gripping the boy by his collar, he jerked his face up close. The mad anger flared out of his eyes, making the pale junkie flinch. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me!"

"Sasuke." A lithe figure had materialized in front of them. Uchiha Itachi went swiftly to his brother lying motionless on the ground. He turned Sasuke around, noticing the shallow breathing, the bruises already beginning to bloom on his face. There was blood dripping out from his injured nose. The man became utterly still. When Itachi straightened, icy rage was imprinted into the grooves beneath his eyes. Power roiled off him in waves and at that moment, he was Uchiha, a lineage that had boasted an emperor, countless feudal lords and mayors through the centuries.

Uchiha Itachi strode towards where Naruto was still holding Dead- eye at bay. The homeless boy was still raging, his chest heaving as he held the assailant in a chokehold. Quietly, Itachi held onto Naruto's fist, noting the blood that flowed freely, the knife that had been flung away. "You can release him, now."

"He—they fought him unfairly! That fat boy was gonna kill him, and this junkie here had a knife!" At Itachi's calming touch, Naruto finally snapped out of his anger. He released Dead- eye but not before he choked him one more time. He hated cowards like this, cowards who could only use violence, like his foster father. "I'm going to call the police."

"I will do it, — " Itachi paused, looking at Naruto. As they spoke, the other two boys save for Dead- eye had begun to edge away, then run off. However, Itachi was unperturbed. He already knew who they were.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thank you for saving my brother, Uzumaki- kun." Almost conversationally, Itachi turned to Dead- eye after thanking Naruto. However, his ebony gaze was blazing, the dark promise it held almost seeming to turn his irises blood- red. Dead- eye froze against the wall, held captive by the invisible silken threats that swirled around and then cinched him tight. "Yamato- kun, goodbye."

Once Itachi turned away to go back to Sasuke, Yamato hightailed it out of the side street, never once turning back. Naruto was left with the two Uchiha brothers, only just realizing that his palm was hurting like a thousand needles had poked through it. His attention, however, was on the other two figures. Itachi had not moved Sasuke, fearing any hidden fractures or injuries. He simply knelt by the smaller figure, expressionless save for the fingers clenched white around Sasuke's hakama. Not knowing what to do, Naruto hovered nearby. He really had to get going to wash the dishes but somehow, his feet refused to move. He wanted to know if the boy was going to be okay, and his older brother, too, come to think of it.

A forth figure suddenly appeared at the mouth of the side street, nodding when Itachi turned and looked at him. Already, ambulance sirens were rippling through the air. When the paramedics tumbled out of the ambulance and headed towards them, Naruto jumped out of their way and made to go off. However, a cool grip wrapped around his uninjured wrist and stopped him. "I think you should have the wound looked at."

Naruto glanced at his bleeding palm and then into the eyes of the stranger. He swallowed nervously and nodded. There was something about those fathomless eyes that commanded respect and subservience. As the man, really, a teenager, stepped into the ambulance with the stretcher, he motioned for Naruto to follow with a tilt of his head. Naruto did so after slight hesitation. The ambulance doors were slammed shut and then they were off to the hospital.

* * *

"—And I'm saying that I'm already fine, Nii- san!"

"Tell me that again when your arm recovers, foolish little brother."

"Oww! My forehead already hurts! You didn't have to poke me there again!"

Naruto heard the voices from the hallway where he had gotten his hand disinfected and then bandaged. Luckily, the wound had not been deep and did not require stitches. That was fortunate. The unfortunate issue was the clinic fee. Naruto had taken out his ragged froggie wallet and looked inside but already knew what he would see. Thirty dollars. His entire fortune.

Reaching the Uchiha ward, Naruto bit his lip. He would have to ask for a loan and then return the money to them as soon as he could. Jiraiya had been right. Why the heck had he jumped into somebody else's fight? Naruto groaned inwardly. Swallowing his pride, he knocked on the door.

"Ah, Uzumaki- kun. Come in," Itachi's eyes were warm as the young urchin entered the A- class ward hesitantly. He glanced nervously at the opulent surroundings and stopped by the doorway.

"Erm…"

"Why the heck are you so dirty?" Sasuke, who had not seen Naruto's attempt to save him and whose mouth had always been a little too direct, immediately noticed Naruto's less than glorious state of dress and his straggly hair. "You should really get a bath and a haircut."

"Why, you—I'm your savior! At least you could sound more grateful!" Naruto's earlier nerves had disappeared, to be replaced by insulted anger. "If you couldn't fight them then you shouldn't have started it in the first place!"

"Like hell I'd have been so stupid, dobe! And I wouldn't need help from someone as puny- looking as you!" Sasuke bristled, his eyes narrowing as he tried to glare down the imprudent boy standing in front of him. Something about him just set him off. Those round, bright eyes, eyes as young as Sasuke himself, set in that thin, dirty face that looked too old and carved by the experiences of life just seemed… incongruent.

"Yea? Then tell me who's lying in hospital now, all bandaged up and unable to move?" Naruto folded his arms and stuck out his tongue when the Uchiha bastard tried and failed to refute the point.

"Hn. At least I smell clean, bastard." That was the best shot that Sasuke could think of. The glare that the blonde blasted towards him could have killed, save for the fleeting look of hurt accompanying it. Sasuke pointedly ignored the boy. Heck, why would anyone allow himself to be so unkempt? It defied logic.

"Sasuke." Itachi had patiently let the two boys bicker but at his brother's last words, he sat forward and motioned for Naruto to approach. "Uzumaki- kun needn't have stepped in to interfere, much less get injured himself. The least you could do is to thank him."

"Tch. Why should I. I could have handled them just fine," Sasuke muttered. The fact that his left arm was badly twisted and his entire face seemed to have been rearranged by Porky Boy was ignored. At Naruto's outraged bellow, Sasuke smirked but the smile dropped when Itachi simply gazed at him. Aw, darn it. He could never win with his brother. Scowling, Sasuke turned to the blonde, scratch that, dirty blonde and quickly, without looking directly into his face, muttered, "Thanks."

"You are so not welcome, bas—," Naruto bit out, swallowing the vulgarity before it came out. God, if only Itachi were not right here! If those boys had not beat Sasuke up so spectacularly, Naruto would have been tempted to land some blows of his own. This little bastard here with his blue- black hair and pale skin and coal eyes was so not worth his effort used to break up the fight. Naruto sighed dramatically, stifling a laugh when the Uchiha's eyes narrowed further.

"Now that you are done receiving your thanks, why don't you just go away and get out of my sight?" Sasuke groused. His whole face was hurting and it did not help that the idiotic blonde was rolling his eyes at him. Petulantly, Sasuke turned his back towards Naruto.

"Now that you are done saying thank you, why don't you be less of an asshole?" Naruto shot back. He instantly regretted it when he glanced at Itachi and saw that the older Uchiha was simply sitting there quietly, looking at him in the same way as he had Sasuke. Naruto began to squirm. Ah, darn. He really shouldn't have let his mouth run away. There was just something about Uchiha Sasuke that rubbed him the wrong way. Perhaps it was his perfect looks and perfect background and perfect little family where he was clearly cared for and loved. Being beaten up for being an asshole was the most of his concerns. He did not need to think of survival, or worry about his next meal, or have to sneak into bathhouses at four am in the morning just so he could bathe. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, then back to Itachi. He also had a brother who loved him dearly. That was something that Naruto would never have.

Deciding that he would ask for a loan and then leave before he said something else that he would regret, Naruto opened his mouth but Itachi spoke first. "Uzumaki- kun, thank you for everything today. Everything has been settled. If you have other business elsewhere, do feel free to leave," Itachi said.

Naruto blinked. "But the bills for my hand—"

"Everything has been settled. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"I can't do that! I mean, this is my hand and we don't know each other!" Naruto flailed and he did not even notice when Sasuke snorted. He had not expected his worries to be removed with the wave of a wand, in this case, Itachi's.

"We do, now. You saved my brother. I'm in your debt," Itachi replied, placing a little more emphasis on his last few words.

The blonde boy sensed that the topic was closed and he shifted his feet uncomfortably. From the time that he had started living on his own, he had tried not to owe anyone anything. Sure, he occasionally had to resort to stealing food, and bathing was a necessary evil, but otherwise, he had tried to use his hard work and effort to exchange for a hot meal and a little change. He had seen people getting beaten up or brought into secret back rooms after having owed money to one of the host clubs or pachinko parlours. The outcome had never been pretty. Naruto had told himself never to fall into that trap. "…Thank you, Uchiha- san. However, I have my own code of life. Could you tell me how much it costs for my treatment? I want to be able to pay for it myself. It's only fair."

Itachi studied the young boy's determined posture and his strong sense of fairness. The boy was clearly homeless and had been living rough for a while but it did not seem to have tainted the core part of him. Itachi had always been able to read people accurately. Uzumaki Naruto. Interesting. "It cost a hundred dollars," he answered finally.

"I—I see…" Naruto baulked at the astronomical price. Now, he really wanted to bang his head against the wall. Squaring his shoulders, Naruto looked straight at Itachi and said, "I'm only able to pay you part of the bill now but once I've saved up the sum, I'll definitely return it to you! May I know how to pass the money to you when the time comes?"

Itachi held the honest gaze straight- on and decided that he liked very much what he saw in it. This boy had backbone and guts. Itachi glanced at his brother and worry dimmed his gaze. For what he would have to do ahead, he had to take in all considerations with regards to his brother. He would not leave him to be alone. Itachi would still be there in the shadows but what he was planning to do would be too dangerous to involve his brother. No, his brother required someone who was light and brightness, someone who could walk on the same path as him and support him where Itachi could not.

The genius Uchiha, wise beyond his years, gazed once more at Uzumaki Naruto and made his decision. Without hesitation, Itachi tore out a piece of paper from the notepad on the table and jotted down his cell number. Passing it to Naruto, he said, "You may contact me here."

Sasuke stared with wide eyes as his normally reticent brother just _casually_ gave his contact number to the little blonde dobe. Nii- san had not even given his private cell number to the Uchiha lawyers! A little spurt of sibling jealousy made Sasuke glare anew at Naruto. Naruto carefully folded the piece of paper and tucked it into his frog wallet and then took out two tens from it. Flushing a little at how crumpled and old the notes were, he nevertheless handed them to Itachi, who accepted the money with gracious thanks.

"Uh, okay. Then, I'll get going. Bye!" Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, Naruto grinned at Itachi, scowled back at Sasuke, before leaving the ward. He had thought that that would be the last that he would see of the Uchihas but he was dead wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

The tantalizing aroma of slow- boiled pork bone soup intermingled with the smell of stewing soy- based chashu. Elbow- deep in suds, Naruto wiped his brow with an arm and looked back longingly at the kitchen of Ramen Ichiraku. Two months ago, Jiraiya, or Ero- jiji as Naruto liked to call him, had treated him to his very first bowl of soupy goodness here. Naruto had always thought of food as mere sustenance and the food that he had eaten so far, cold or stale or sometimes even rotten, had never proven him wrong.

Then he had drunk a mouthful of tonkatsu soup, and bitten into a juicy slice of chashu. A choir of angels had sung and white larks had burst out flying into the sky. Naruto had slurped the ramen to its very last drop. He had never expected this unprecedented good luck to repeat itself but Jiraiya was apparently a Shinjuku regular and had sought Naruto out just to check on him and shoot the breeze. Their meetings would always end with a hearty meal at Ichiraku's, where the perverted jiji would even let Naruto order three bowls of the wonderful ramen. Naruto's highly- enthusiastic praise for the noodles had gotten the attention of the owners, Teuchi and Ayame, which meant an extra slice of chashu whenever he ate there.

Then, one day, Teuchi had offered Naruto a part- time job as a dishwasher. "It wouldn't be formal employment, seeing as you are a child. But I'll pay you hourly wages and a bowl of ramen daily. Are we good?" the old man had said. Naruto had jumped at the chance, hardly believing that he would be able to work in the very shop where the Food of the Gods was created. Jiraiya had smirked at his joy before clapping Teuchi quietly on the shoulder in thanks.

Now, two weeks after the street brawl that had involved one Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto had earned eighty dollars, which covered his debt to Uchiha Itachi perfectly. Deciding to contact the older Uchiha after his shift, Naruto whistled and rinsed off the last of the bowls. His mind was on his lunch. Ramen, ramen, he could eat his ramen!

An hour later, Naruto was dropping a coin into a public phone slot, fingers playing lazily with the phone coils as he listened to the dial tone. There was a click, then—"Hello."

"Uhh, Uchiha- san? This is Uzumaki Naruto, from the other day. I, uh, know that it's been almost a week but I have the remaining eighty dollars that I still owe you. How should I return the money to you?"

On the other side of the line, Uchiha Itachi's hand stilled over the criminal psychology assignment that he had been working on. He set down his pen and leaned back on his high- back chair. The boy had kept his word. This was the signal that he had been looking for. A small smile curled Itachi's lip, his chest full of fiery hope. "There was no hurry, Uzumaki- kun but since you have kindly prepared the money, shall we meet later, then? As I'll be picking Sasuke up later, we could meet at Shinjuku Private Academy. I believe that it is convenient for you, too."

"Sure thing! Then, what time should I meet you?"

"Three pm, if that's fine with you. Yes, see you later." Itachi was barely off his call with Naruto before he was on the phone with the principal of his brother's elementary school.

* * *

Naruto's feet pounded on the pavement, eyes widening as he spied the white and salmon façade of Shinjuku Private Academy. The enclosure was huge, with metal fencing all around. Seeing that school had just ended, the high wrought- iron gates were swung wide open and Naruto slowed his gait. Up ahead were two dark- haired figures, one whose hair was tied in a low ponytail, the other's spiked up at the back. Naruto waved madly at the older figure. "Uchiha- san!"

Many students turned at the yell and then gaped as they saw a dirty- looking blonde in natty clothes streak across their stately and manicured courtyard. Their eyes positively fell out when said vagabond came to a stop in front of the school's most influential Uchiha scions and struck up a conversation with them. Heedless to the whisperings already starting up around him, Naruto grinned at Itachi, rubbing the back of his head as the older Uchiha sibling smiled indulgently at him. "Wow, this sure is a nice school, huh! Anyway, I have the money with—"

"—Would you like to take a look around?" Itachi suggested. At his brother's glare, Itachi merely smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Sasuke, you could lead the way."

"Wha—but Nii- san, why the heck would I want to bring this—this doofus around?" Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. In the younger Uchiha's mind, the blonde's presence was offense enough. "I want to go home and practise Aikido together!"

"We can always do that after a tour, as I'm sure you know," Itachi said a little dryly.

"Well, I sure as heck don't need him to bring me around! There wouldn't be much to appreciate, anyway, if you are one of the students attending," Naruto retorted, his tone making it clear his opinion of a school that had admitted Sasuke. He folded his arms, his chin up, daring Sasuke to rebut.

"Hn, so says the uneducated dobe. Let's go home, Nii- san," Sasuke tugged at Itachi's arm but was stopped by the older Uchiha.

"Uzumaki- kun, what do you think of finishing your education here? This school has an academic scholarship that would pay for the entire duration of your studies here if you maintain good grades," Itachi said mildly.

The young blonde blinked up at Itachi, uncomprehending. "Wha—?"

"Tch, studying would be a waste on his dobebrain, Nii- san," Sasuke said derisively. A group of giggling girls walked past and Sasuke glared at them, effectively sending them scattering.

"An education, Uzumaki- kun. With knowledge and information, Shinjuku would just be your first step into the world."

An education. Scholarship. These foreign words swirled around in Naruto's head, making him frown in contemplation. Before meeting the Uchihas, Naruto had never thought about his life beyond surviving day to day on the streets. Even with Jiraiya and his job at Ichiraku, Naruto had merely counted his lucky stars that he could earn a little to put away for a rainy day. Now, this man here was opening a new door for him. It was a very sudden opportunity and the boy did not know what to make of it. "You mean, study in this school?"

"Yes, with my brother here," Itachi replied, settling his warm gaze on the young blonde.

"But I don't have any money, or clothes, or…" Naruto trailed off, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. His only home was a back alley and a pile of newspapers overlaid with a blanket. Naruto glanced at his surroundings warily. It was as far away from this posh and clean school as was humanly possible. "I don't think—"

"—You don't have to worry about those issues, Uzumaki- kun. As I said, the school could provide the scholarship. As for your living expenses, you could take it as a loan from me and repay me when you are able to," Itachi replied. He gazed at Naruto, noting the utter amazement in those cerulean eyes. The elder Uchiha's resolve hardened, not so much for his brother now as for the young streetling who had been forced to grow up too fast, too soon.

Itachi crouched down so that he was at eye- level with Naruto, noticing the fine trembling that resonated through the boy's figure. "Would you like to study here, Uzumaki- kun?"

Naruto gazed into the kind eyes of the virtual stranger in front of him and somehow, even though he had only met Itachi once, Naruto found that he wanted to trust him. Could trust him. The boy swallowed nervously and then nodded vigourously, earning a rare smile from the older Uchiha. "…Y-yea!"

* * *

The meeting with the principal and the signing of the documents for admission and scholarship application were completed in a breeze, as though the gods had expedited it. Of course, Uzumaki Naruto could not have known that Itachi had engineered the entire process, nor would he have known the reasons behind the action. Reasons that ran deep and far, originating in the past and linking to the future.

"So I'll be staying at your house until I graduate?" Naruto's voice was a disbelieving croak. He had run back to his alley and retrieved his precious cardboard box before meeting the Uchiha brothers at the main road of Shinjuku. Just then, a long, gleaming limousine rolled up, its exterior shining black. A uniformed chauffeur came out from the driver's seat and opened the passenger door in a stately sweep. Bowing deeply, he waited as Itachi and Sasuke stepped forward.

"Yes, we have extra rooms at our house and Sasuke could do with some company other than me," Itachi said lightly, smiling and ruffling his brother's spiked hair as Sasuke scowled and then entered the car in a huff. "If you stay with us, there wouldn't be a need to pay rent as you would have to if you stayed outside. In this way, all of us would benefit. Wouldn't you agree, Uzumaki- kun?"

"Just call me Naruto, Uchiha- san. But anyway, why would you do all of this—" Naruto waved helplessly to his general surroundings, "—all of this for a person like me?"

"That's because you are so much more, Naruto. I believe in you," Itachi said quietly, myriad emotions swirling through those cryptic words. "Come, let's go home. Together."

Home. Naruto's eyes suddenly burned and he had to blink rapidly so that he would not embarrass himself in front of his benefactor. He had not had a place to return to, people to return to, since that rainy day when his parents had failed to come home. Now, he glanced at Itachi's outstretched hand, at the gentle smile that was bestowed on him.

Without hesitation, grubby fingers closed around elegant ones, grasping tightly. The two figures entered the limousine and soon, Naruto was on his way to his new home.

* * *

If Naruto had thought that Shinjuku Private Academy looked fancy, he was not prepared for the utterly majestic stone and wood estate that belonged to the Uchihas. The limousine rolled quietly past the gates, guarded by two fearsome- looking fox statues, before starting up the mile- long drive towards the main house. Naruto's mouth gaped as he took in the expanse of manicured lawns and the many small, thatched houses that were a ways from the driveway. There was a Japanese garden on the right side, complete with a serene pond and wooden bridge. Weeping willows bent their graceful heads towards the water, its slender leaves swaying gently in the summer breeze.

As the limousine followed a roundabout in the driveway and then emerged onto a wide courtyard, Naruto was greeted by his first view of the estate. Set elevated from the ground, the Uchiha estate boasted the apex of Japanese architecture. Clearly ancient, the mansion was covered by a gold- tiled roof, its curved eaves hanging over deep verandas that ran the sides of the house. Red and gold lintels supported the roof, their columns patterned by intricate carvings of legends from yore. Polished wooden steps led to the moya, the main room of the house, and as the limousine slowed to a stop right in front, a maid ran out to receive them. "Itachi- sama, Sasuke- sama."

"Good evening, Maya- san. Please help Naruto- kun here to settle in. He'll be living with us from today onwards. I trust that he'll be well taken care of."

"Yes, Itachi- sama! Naruto- kun, let me take your luggage." Maya immediately rushed to Naruto's side and tried to help with his box.

"Uh, it's alright! I only have this one box and it's not heavy. But, thanks, Maya- san!" Naruto grinned good- naturedly at the maid, who could not help but beam back at him.

"Then, I'll clean out one of the guest rooms for you, Naruto- kun." With that, the maid bowed to the men and scurried off.

"I'll see you at dinnertime, Naruto. Make yourself at home," With a smile for him and Sasuke, Itachi set off for his own chambers. Naruto was left standing in front of the imposing home with a very petulant Sasuke. Seeing as they were going to be housemates for the next six years, Naruto thought that they might as well be friends. "Hey, Sasuke, your brother's pretty cool, huh?"

"You bet he is, dobe," Sasuke replied huffily. Why his brother was so nice to this idiot was beyond him. Still, Nii- san had told him a little bit about the boy's background, and how he had been the one who had fought those three boys off of Sasuke... The younger Uchiha glanced at the blonde boy who was to become his housemate and classmate for the next six years. Sigh. He was already surrounded by idiots every day (save for Itachi) so what was one more? Hitching his backpack up, Sasuke started walking towards his house and turned back to regard Naruto. "Stop standing there gaping like an idiot, idiot. We don't have all day." With that, Sasuke ran up the steps, smirking when there was an outraged cry behind him.

"You are the idiot, birdbrain!"

* * *

 _Zree… zree…_

Ensconced in the fluffiest down futon, his bathed and shampooed body clothed in new pajamas, Naruto lay wide awake in his new room, trying but failing to fall asleep. When he turned, there was no rustle of newspapers. The smells of rubbish and rat droppings were replaced by fragrant sandalwood. The grimy walls were now gleaming wood and pure white fusuma. To say that Naruto was unused to the very pristineness of his new surroundings would have been a major understatement.

Finding the quiet too much to bear, Naruto rolled out of his futon, landing on the lacquered floor with a thump. He grabbed his pillow and decided to go and find Sasuke. If only to piss that bastard off, at least Naruto would not feel so alone. He did not really want to go and disturb Itachi, who had retired to his room right after dinner to study.

The door sliding shut behind him, Naruto padded down the hallway and reached Sasuke's room in a matter of seconds, seeing as they had rooms next to each other. Naruto knocked. "Sasuke?" When there was no reply, Naruto decided to slide open the door anyway.

The sleeping chamber was darker than outside, where a full moon hung low in the sky. Naruto could just discern a figure on the futon to the left, spiky hair a spill of ink against the white of the pillow. Tiptoeing quietly towards the sleeping boy, Naruto nudged himself into the futon until Sasuke's blanket also covered him. Trying to make himself comfortable, he twisted a little, disturbing the boy sleeping next to him.

"Uhnn…" A furrow appeared between Sasuke's brows and he opened his eyes blearily. Drowsiness fled when the boy registered the new presence beside him. "Waa-what the heck, Naruto!" Sasuke's yell could have woken the dead. The younger Uchiha sat up and scooted away from Naruto as though he had the plague. "What the heck are you doing in my room?!"

"Aww, don't be a wuss, Sasuke. I just couldn't sleep in my own room, is all," Naruto had not bothered to move from his new, comfortable position. The futon was warm from Sasuke's body and he snuggled in further, reveling in the warmth. "See, I didn't even usurp your space!"

"Get back to your own room, now!"

"I don't want to!"

"You—has nobody ever taught you that it's just—plain rude to sneak into someone's room while they are sleeping and take up their bed?!" Sasuke was so incredulously angry that his spiked hair looked even more deranged. He made no move to go back to bed, coal eyes sparking.

Naruto's fingers tightened on the fabric of the futon. "…No. There wasn't anybody to tell me that, I guess." In his mind's eye, he envisioned the slice of night sky, wedged between two buildings. His filthy and dank alley. The nights when he had needed to feel the warmth of another human being beside him, just like how his parents had snuggled him to sleep a long time ago. Naruto buried his face into his pillow but turned back to peek an eye at Sasuke when silence greeted his answer. "…What. Don't go all sympathetic on me, now, Uchiha."

"…Hah, as if." Sasuke schooled his features into a nonchalant expression but he slowly crawled back into his futon. Glaring at Naruto, he warned, "You'd better not steal all the blanket, dobebrain," With that, he lay down, leaving a very clear line of distance between himself and Naruto. He turned his back to the blonde, trying not to think about the tone of loneliness that had tinged those words earlier.

"Goodnight, bastard."

"Tch. Go and sleep, idiot."

Naruto grinned, his good mood restored. Nuzzling into the futon, the ex- street urchin fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

Was it his imagination, or was there a flock of girls skulking behind them?

The first bell signaling the start of lessons had rung. Naruto had been placed in the same class as Sasuke and so was now following the dark- haired boy to the correct classroom. Somehow, gaggles of giggling girls were everywhere, huddled in groups beside Sasuke's locker, or appearing out of nowhere as they turned the corner, or simply just content to follow behind the boys as they reached their classroom.

"Good morning, Sasuke- kun!" A pink- haired girl darted from her table to Sasuke as they sat down at the back of the classroom.

Naruto grinned, a hand lifted in greeting but was completely drowned out by the chorus of 'hellos' directed towards Sasuke. Soon, Naruto could not even see Sasuke's hair as the boy was completely surrounded by his fans. "What the heck?!" Was this how school was like? Naruto plopped down at his seat, grumbling. As he slouched in his seat, two shadows fell over him.

"Hey, yo. New guy? Nice to meet you, I'm Shikamaru, and he's Chouji."

Naruto looked up and caught sight of a single- eye- lidded guy with a spiky ponytail. Standing beside him was a stout boy with ruddy cheeks. The boys were smiling at him, Shikamaru's a lazy grin, Chouji's a toothy beam. Naruto straightened immediately, his mood brightening. "I'm Naruto! Nice to meet'cha!"

"Kiba, Shino! Come and meet the new guy!" Chouji called across the classroom. A tall guy with a sabre necklace looked up, as did a bespectacled one whose face was practically covered by his shirt's tall collar. They sauntered over and greeted Naruto. "Yo."

"Hey! I'm Naruto. Wow, you guys sure are friendly!" "You bet—we're the coolest class in the whole level! Right, Shino?"

"Yes. Why? That's because our diverse personalities have never proven to be an impediment to our camaraderie," Shino monotoned, his deep, quiet voice rolling over esoteric vocabulary.

Narutov blinked, not really comprehending, then shrugged and grinned at them. Kiba gave Naruto a clap on the shoulder. "Join us for lunch! The bread shop sells really awesome yakisoba bread! If you like soba and you like bread, that shit's gonna make you keel!"

"Yea? Then I'll try it!" Grinning, already feeling like part of the gang, Naruto quickly became familiar with the four boys as they shot the breeze about new teachers, video games and the crazy gang of Sasuke's fan girls. On that topic, Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He could finally see his face, which looked extremely pissed off. The girls were slowly dispersing, no doubt put off by that asshat's arrogant attitude and stinging words. Naruto rolled his eyes at the spectacle. "Does that happen every morning?"

"No," Shikamaru answered disinterestedly, his gaze outside the window as fluffy white clouds floated by.

"It doesn't only happen in the morning, but also in between lessons, during lunch and after school," Chouji finished. He grinned at Naruto's horrified face. "You'll get used to it."

"The horrors." Naruto shuddered. Just then, a teacher stepped in and everyone had to go back to his or her seat. Naruto took out his brand new textbooks and stationery, feeling a sense of surrealism wash over him once again. He had received a gift of a lifetime. He would treasure it.

* * *

Limping out of the classroom, feeling as though his brain had been wrung dry, Naruto stopped by the lockers, trying to remind himself of the importance of keeping his word to Itachi. It was near impossible, and it was only the first day! How the heck was he going to survive six years of studying?

Two more grueling lessons later, Naruto was finally able to escape to the canteen for a blessed hour of lunch. He tried looking for Sasuke but the boy had disappeared. Bastard was probably enjoying some home- made bento by the girls. Grouching at the unfair distribution of luck, Naruto headed over to Shikamaru and gang and proceeded for his first lunch in the academy.

Lunch was a boisterous affair, what with Kiba's effervescent talk and Chouji's non- stop eating. While munching on his yakisoba bread (Naruto had never actually bought something so decadent by himself before and hadn't been able to resist buying two of the buns), Naruto learnt more about his new friends. "So, Shikamaru's dad just came back from yet another of his secret missions and brought back some really delicious duck wings! Then, that other time was this weird- looking pig ear jelly thingy but man, that explosion of taste—!"

"Wow, your dad sounds like he's having fun!" Naruto commented around mouthfuls of noodles.

"Mhmm. Probably." Shikamaru slurped leisurely at his iced tea.

"Well, my dad's always saying that Shika's dad is some secret agent for the government," Chouji added. He attacked his second bowl of katsudon with relish, swallowing with difficulty as he said, "Though they're often too drunk at our restaurant for me to know if he's lying or not."

Naruto glanced over at Shikamaru, who did not confirm that rumour, only continuing to look slightly sleepy as he rested his head on his hand. "Then, Chouji, what does your family do?"

Patting his stomach, the Akimichi grinned. "Food, of course! We're the biggest meat supplier in Japan. Man, if you ever want some top- quality yakiniku, come over to my place! There's grade A5 wagyu from Kobe, kurobuta from Kagoshima and…" Chouji's eyes glazed over as he reminisced about the heavenly taste of barbecued meat.

Deciding to change the topic, Naruto quickly turned to the rest of his classmates and soon got to know that Kiba was from a famous dog breeder family whose thoroughbreds were prized dog show champions and Shino's family consisted of generational scientists immersed in the research and innovation of insects and insect genetics and were now apparently involved in the Zika virus study. Whatever Zika was, Naruto was not sure but it was clear that Shino was actually very proud of his family's achievements, though you couldn't really tell from his unchanging countenance.

"So, what does your family do, Naruto?" Kiba looked over, genuine interest on his face. With the same question directed at him, Naruto was momentarily at a loss of words. Keeping his grin in place, he shrugged casually and said, "I'm not really sure, 'cos my parents died a long time ago. I'd been living by myself till Sasuke's brother took me in." Suddenly, the yakisoba did not taste so delicious, anymore.

Silence greeted his reply for a few seconds and then Shikamaru clapped a hand on his shoulder. "That sucks, man."

"Yea…but if you ever need a pick-me- up, I'll treat you to some yakiniku!" Chouji chimed in, his plump jowls lifting in a warm smile.

"Well, you can always come and find Akamaru and me! I'm sure we'll be better company than Sasuke, heh," Kiba stretched and said.

"Life and death are but one continuous cycle. There is no beginning, so there can be no end." Shino murmured philosophically. His message was too enigmatic to decipher but there was no mistaking the tone of comfort.

Naruto's eyes suddenly felt a little too prickly and hot. Still, the grin on his face felt realer this time, firmer. "…No worries, man! Sasuke's fine, I guess, if a bastard is another word for fine, but his older brother's really cool! So everything's great!"

"That's good." Sensing that the topic was closed, Shikamaru nodded and then directed the conversation to another topic. Naruto soon finished up his buns, making sure not to leave even a crumb. The silly grin stayed on his face throughout. No words could describe his gladness for his new friends.

* * *

After finishing the food, the group dispersed. Shikamaru headed to the roof for a nap, Chouji was getting a third round of food, Kiba had brought some kibbles for the school's janitor's guard dog and Shino had simply and mysteriously disappeared. That left Naruto half an hour of free time but with nothing to do. Deciding to explore his new school, Naruto wandered around the hallways, not finding much to see in the rows of similar- looking classrooms. Heading towards the back of the school, he stepped out into one of the outer corridors and simply followed the path. It seemed to lead to another smaller building. Curious to know what that building was for, Naruto sauntered along, enjoying the sunshine.

A shove from behind sent him flying forward. With a painful thud, Naruto landed on the rough cement, scraping his chin and palms bloodily. "Beggars don't belong here. Know your place, dirt boy." a voice sneered.

Naruto stood up slowly, wiping at the blood with the back of his hand. He did not want to dirty his new clothes so quickly. Dusting off his trousers, he looked back at his assailant. Four haughty- looking boys glared back at him, their rosy cheeks and soft skin giving away their privileged lives. Clearly, the boys had never tasted an ounce of hardship. One of them, the leader of the group, folded his arms and lifted his brows. "You should be kneeling at our feet, urchin. Or haven't you heard of the Four Young Masters?" A derisive gaze took in Naruto's sun- tanned skin and rough fingernails. The young master snorted. "My, are you sure you are even literate? I heard that a boy in rags and bare feet soiled the entrance of our school yesterday. That must be you. You are the only one who looks unkempt here, save maybe that dog boy. What's his name? Shiba? Kibi? Whatever."

Naruto's eyes widened, then narrowed as the stupid- looking boy in front of him insulted his new friend. Before he even realized it, his body was already moving, fist clenched as he bulldozed forwards. "You shut up about Kiba, bastard! He's a million times better than you!"

"Why, you—!" As Naruto's fist connected with his jaw, the leader of the group staggered backwards, his face a mask of horrified anger. "You fucking dared to hit me! Get him, Shima, Haizara, Ren!" The three boys immediately leapt on Naruto and soon, the boys were a tangle of limbs. Naruto swung wildly, legs kicking and thrashing like a wild animal's. These little snot- faced boys with their air of superiority and privilege had no idea what real life was like. Snubbing their noses at Naruto was one thing but snubbing his friends? That was unforgivable.

Unfortunately, the three boys, while privileged, clearly had the advantage of numbers and size on him. Within seconds, Naruto was being plummeted and he was soon rolling on the floor, his arms up to his face to try and shield it from the impact of hard, patent- leather shoes. "Disgusting little maggot. How dare you hit back, huh? You should go back to where you came from, which is the sewers!" The leader, massaging his injured face, snarled venomously as he watched Naruto being beaten up.

"Then you must belong to a rat hole, Tenma, seeing as you like to play dirty."

While in the midst of being pulverized, Naruto turned towards the new, yet familiar voice. In a whirl of movements, the three boys that had been on him like rabid dogs were suddenly flung away like they weighed nothing. Naruto sat up, his cheeks swollen and a black eye already forming. Sasuke glanced at Tenma, his stance and raised brow indicating a silent challenge. Understanding it, the boy immediately gestured to his groaning mates and then turned tail and fled. That left Sasuke and Naruto alone on the pathway.

The Uchiha was in his Aikido hakama and he stood there, flicking off an imaginary piece of lint. Not even a strand of hair was out of place, even after throwing down three opponents. He finally rolled his eyes at Naruto, who was still sitting on the floor, mouth gaping. "Are you just gonna sit there imitating a goldfish forever, or what?"

"W-what the hell, Sasuke! If you could fight like that, why the heck were you beaten up so badly that day?!"

"Hn. As though those idiots could take me down. They played dirty and attacked me from the back." Sasuke frowned as he recalled the humiliating incident. "I wonder where those guys are, though. I haven't seen them around in school since that day. If I ever catch sight of them…" His threatening tone was clear as to what he had in store for his attackers.

Naruto thought back to the day on the side- street, at Itachi's perfectly courteous and deadly fury. Nah, his savior wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally; he was too kind for that. Still, the thought of informing the elder Uchiha that he had started a fight was daunting…Naruto stood up gingerly, wincing as he took a step. Those 'young masters' had kicked his legs until they bruised. "Uh, Sasuke, you wouldn't tell your brother about…this, would you?"

"If you think you can keep the fight a secret then you are sorely wrong, dobe. Take a look at yourself—any idiot would know immediately that you had been in one. And my brother sure as hell isn't an idiot," Sasuke said, a hint of pride showing.

"Shit…" It was true; Naruto could feel his whole face throbbing and he could barely open his left eye. Then he looked down at his clothes and what he saw dismayed him greatly. The sleeves of his brand- new uniform were torn and several buttons had fallen off. Streaks of gray ran down the front. There were even shoeprints on his trousers. Naruto groaned, guilt washing over him. "I need to wash and mend the uniform before going back." So saying, he turned back towards the main building, shoulders slumped.

Sasuke frowned and he had to quicken his step to catch up to Naruto. "Do you even know how to sew? Also, why were those guys bothering you, anyway?"

"How would I know? Guess I'm just an eyesore to them," Naruto shrugged unhappily. Damn, he only had a few minutes left before afternoon classes started. Hurrying, he headed towards the nearest bathroom. "You can go back first, Sasuke."

"Hn. I need to change out of this." Sasuke indicated his hakama as he also entered the restroom. As Naruto headed towards the sink, the Uchiha headed to a bench and lay down his uniform. In a quick strip, he had removed his hakama and donned his uniform.

"Where were you just now, anyway? We wanted to find you for lunch but figured you had been kidnapped by the girls," Naruto joked. He had also stripped out of his top and was now attacking the dirt stains with vigour. He sighed internally as he realized that he would have to wear a damp uniform until he got home.

"Idiot, as if I'd want to spend another second with those crazy bunch of girls." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "To answer your question, I was in the school's dojo getting some extra practice in for Aikido. That was the building we were in front of just now, if you didn't realize." Sasuke's tone indicated just what he thought of Naruto's intelligence level.

"Bastard, there wasn't a sign, okay?" Bristling but then deciding to let the insult slide, Naruto wrung his uniform dry and then laid it out on the bench to dry. He proceeded to remove his trousers. Damn it. Those shoeprints did not look easy to get rid of. "Anyway…thanks. For helping."

"That makes us even, then." Sasuke caught Naruto's eye in the mirror and smirked. The blonde immediately flicked his dripping wet trousers at him. Large water droplets landed on Sasuke and he sputtered, "You dare!"

"Well, why not? I think you need a shower, anyway," Naruto grinned widely. Without warning, he pressed his finger against the water flow and directed the jet of water towards Sasuke. The dark- haired boy was soaked in seconds. He stood stock- still, head lowered. Unused to such an easy victory from the Uchiha, Naruto faltered but he threw out a challenge, regardless. "Jeez, and I thought you were some great fighter. If a little water's gonna—hey!"

Sasuke had zipped towards a coil of hose and turned on the water supply. Lifting the hose, he aimed the nozzle at Naruto and sprayed him. Naruto coughed as water entered his orifices, his sight blurred by a curtain of water. "Cheater! No fair!"

"Hah, all's fair in love and war, idiot. Or haven't you heard?" Sasuke snickered. Turning up the water supply, the Uchiha proceeded to drown Naruto on land.

"Okay, fine, you win! Stop it!" Naruto tried to stagger away from the jet of water but Sasuke merely redirected his aim so that he could not escape. Gasping in laughter now, Naruto raised his arms in surrender, his dirty uniform now completely cleansed of dirt but thoroughly wet. Finally, he reached the tap that the hose was attached to and smacked Sasuke's hand away. Turning it left, he cut off the water supply. Sasuke, the bastard, looked dry as the desert as compared to him. Clutching his trousers menacingly, Naruto advanced on Sasuke, his intent clear in his calculating blue eyes. "You—stop right there!"

"I'm going to drench you!" With that war cry, Naruto shot forward, his arms raised high as he prepared to wring moisture on his nemesis. Midway through, his foot slipped on the wet floor. Naruto realized what was going to happen and tried to twist his body in a comical attempt to stop. Too late to break the fall, Naruto's eyes widened in horror, the same sentiment reflected on Sasuke's face, as he fell like a ton of bricks on the coal- haired boy.

Thump! Both of them landed painfully on the wet floor, with Sasuke receiving the brunt of the fall. Heads banging hard, their noses squashed against each other. Lips smashed together. Pure surprise caused the boys to open their mouths. Lying above him, Naruto tasted—was that tomato?—the faint breath that puffed out from Sasuke's mouth and he flicked out his tongue on instinct. What the—the Uchiha's pallet was…soft. Soft and a little sweet- tasting. Naruto shifted his weight and his lips moved accordingly, sliding over Sasuke's in an accidental caress.

"Urgh, gross. Get off of me, idiot." Sasuke was the first to gather his wits after the unexpected mishap. He pushed Naruto off, scowling as he realized that his uniform was now soaking wet. "Look at what you've done, dobebrain!"

"Oops, sorry, Sasuke!" Naruto quickly got back on his feet and stretched out a hand to help Sasuke up. The Uchiha snorted but took it. Both boys looked at each other, suddenly seeming to realize what a stupid situation they had gotten themselves into. After a moment of feigning indifference, even Sasuke cracked a smile while Naruto simply folded himself across his stomach and laughed until he was breathless. "I guess—I guess the hand- dryers are gonna come in useful," Naruto panted out.

"Shit…it's going to be a long day."

* * *

Needless to say, Itachi immediately realized that the boys had gotten into trouble when he came to pick them up.

The elder Uchiha glanced at Naruto's torn top and injured face and Sasuke's wrinkled uniform and put two and two together. As the boys tumbled into the limousine, he asked dryly, "Is there anything that I should know?"

"Uh…" Naruto glanced at Sasuke for help but the younger Uchiha simply folded his arms and settled into his seat. The bastard looked like he was getting ready for a show. As the car drove away from the school, Naruto was left wringing his hands nervously under the patient, penetrating gaze of Itachi. "I, sorta, um, got into a fight but it wasn't my—"

"—Some stuck- up idiots tried to kick his ass, Nii- san. Tenma and three of his lackeys. I was the one to save the dobe's life this time," Sasuke interjected, apparently not such a bastard after all. He smirked and raised an eyebrow when Naruto protested against his claim of heroism. Itachi noted his brother's choice of adjective of the bullies, especially in relation to the fact that it had been Naruto who had been beaten up. From there, it was not difficult to guess at the reason behind the fight.

Pride, family names, riches and fame. People had always put too much weight by these restraints, causing discordance wherever they sowed. Having had it all and yet, having lost almost everything despite that, Itachi could not honestly discern the significance of such impermanent possessions. Sometimes, he despaired of the world, so enamoured of these entrapments.

Then he glanced over at his brother and Naruto, who were now squabbling as though they had known each other for years, not days. Sasuke's eyes were fiery, throwing creative insults and jabs at his blonde friend. Naruto was parrying every single one of those with enthusiasm. Itachi shook his head mentally at the way the boys had chosen to communicate but there was a small smile on his face. He had always wanted Sasuke to grow up without the shackles of their family's past but his brother had put it upon himself to excel in a way that he thought would befit the Uchiha name. Unfortunately, that had meant that Sasuke had grown up without much laughter or fun, simply following in Itachi's footsteps. Itachi only hoped that Naruto could fulfill what he had been unable to.

Bringing himself out of his pensive thoughts, Itachi tapped the two boys on their foreheads, his fingers the softest rebukes. Both boys immediately stopped bickering and turned to him. A bystander would have observed the adoration in the youngsters' eyes. "If incidents like that happen again, don't hesitate to report them to the principal. He'll know the right thing to do."

A mixed chorus of "Okay!" and "Hn," answered him.

Itachi smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling up, making the grooves beneath his eyes appear shallower. He looked almost as young as Sasuke, then. "So, how was your first day at school, Naruto?"

* * *

When they reached home, Itachi once again excused himself. This time, however, Sasuke protested.

"Nii- san, how about our Aikido practice? You promised to show me a new defence move two days ago, remember?"

Itachi gazed at the petulant face of his beloved brother, his mind torn. Activity in the Akatsuki had been increasing in the past few months and Danzou had asked to tap on the Uchiha's wealth of networks to get intelligence. He was to have a meeting with the Police Commissioner at ten later in the night… Itachi tapped Sasuke's forehead quietly, hating himself when the hopeful light in those round eyes dimmed. How many times had he caused that? "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'll teach you the next time, alright?"

"You always say that…Sometimes, you are just such a big liar, Nii- san. I bet you don't even remember what day it is tomorrow!" With one last hurt- filled glare, Sasuke turned away and ran up the steps leading to the main house.

Itachi let his arm fall limply to his side. Then, he turned to walk around the main house, where his room lay behind a Japanese back garden. His silent self- rebukes distracted him enough that he only realized the presence of another when Naruto tugged tentatively on his hand. "Uchiha- san?"

"Call me Itachi, Naruto." Smiling wanly, Itachi ruffled the blonde boy's hair affectionately.

"Itachi…Nii?" At Itachi's smile, Naruto brightened and he fell into step with him. "Say, what are you so busy with?"

As the pair meandered through the peaceful garden with a bubbling brook, Itachi thought of what to say to this little boy gazing up so trustingly at him. Sasuke's words came back to him, stinging in their truth. Yet, Itachi hesitated. They were so young. Tragedy had already cast its gloom over all of them. He did not want to taint their childhood further. Shaking his head softly, Itachi reached the door to his bedroom and turned to regard Naruto. The innocence in those clear, blue eyes reminded him so much of Sasuke. "There are some things that I have been asked to do, Naruto. If I do them well, the world will be a much better place to live in."

"You sound like you are doing really important things! Ero-jiji—I mean, Jiraiya—also says that he's doing some very important things, too," Naruto nodded seriously, clearly not really able to comprehend the depth of things but willing to believe, anyway.

Jiraiya? Itachi had heard of that name before, when he had been introduced to the squad. How had Naruto gotten to know the Chief Inspector for the Division of Organised Crime and Terrorism? The connection had been surprising but Itachi merely nodded at Naruto. "I'd be busy for a while more. Naruto, could you help me out with something? It is as important as what I'm doing currently."

"Of course! Ask away, Itachi- Nii!" Naruto immediately replied with a sunny grin.

"Just continue to be the good friend that you are to my brother," Itachi said. At Naruto's bewildered look, he chuckled, the tension between his shoulders lessening somewhat. "I think you'll be the one who can handle everything that he dishes out."

"Huh, we are friends…? It sure as heck doesn't…" At Itachi's expectant look, Naruto quickly backtracked. "Uhh, y-yea, I promise you, Itachi- Nii! Just don't blame me if I throttle him…" The last sentence was mumbled darkly but then Naruto was smiling again, flashing a thumbs-up to Itachi. "Leave it to me!"

"Thank you." A world of gratitude was wrapped up in two simple words. Itachi slid open the bedroom door and smiled at the boy gifted with light as bright as the sun. Then he entered his room, the fusuma shutting silently behind him.

Naruto's chest puffed out in pride at being entrusted with a task from Itachi. Even if it involved Sasuke, who always seemed to have a stick up his ass, Naruto was determined to help Itachi. Maybe that stick would fall out, after all! Liking the sound of his plan, the blonde immediately ran off towards the main house, his radar locked onto a certain Uchiha's room. "Sasuke!"

The boy in question did not even turn at the clattering of the door and Naruto's shout. In fact, Sasuke had already donned his hakama and stepped out of the room just as Naruto came in, his shoulder bumping against Naruto's as he passed through. All of ten, the closed- off and shuttered look on his face was one that should not have had to appear on a child's face.

Naruto recognized the mask of self- protection. How many times had he seen it on those lonely bar- goers and other homeless people lurking on the streets? How many times had he seen it on his own face? Something within his chest clenched hard and Naruto shot out his hand to grab Sasuke. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

Sasuke shrugged Naruto off easily and stalked silently down the hallway. Naruto had to run to catch up with him. "Hey! Stop, Sasuke! Bastard, can't you hear me?"

Sasuke did not deign to reply. He turned the corner, walked down another unlit hallway. Heedless of the fact that Naruto was still following doggedly behind, the dark- haired boy slid open the doors to the family dojo. Naruto stood at the entrance of the room, eyes widening at the polished wood floor covered by woven tatami mats and the array of battle weapons lined up against the wall of the dojo. There were wooden swords and fencing spears, as well as boxing gloves. Then there was also a gleaming display of some magnificent- looking swords. Tantos and katanas; two particularly long swords were displayed in glass cases at the front of the chamber. Clearly, this room was not used for light- hearted play.

Naruto watched, wide- eyed, as Sasuke began to methodically go through a set of warm- up exercises and then start on his Aikido movements. Even to his untrained eye, Naruto could still appreciate the speed and agility of Sasuke's movements. Each technique was a perfection of efficiency and grace. No wonder those suckers earlier had been so easily thrown off. Naruto realized that his mouth was agape and hastily shut it with a snap.

Hesitantly, he took a step further into the dojo, drawn to the power and force of each strike. Now that he was closer, Naruto began to see the ripples beneath the surface calm on Sasuke's face. After the first set of movements, Sasuke's punches began to look more vicious, as though his fists were punching a solid target instead of air. His elbow blocks and hits were jarring, his kicks, much more forceful than needed to deliver a perfect blow. As Naruto watched, an expletive fell from the coal- eyed boy. Leaping up, seeming airborne for a moment, Sasuke lashed out his legs in a double kick, his feet hitting a sandbag by the wall. The heavy bag rebounded against the wall and swung back, knocking solidly against Sasuke's head as it did so.

"Stupid idiot! What the heck, Sasuke?!" Naruto dashed over but Sasuke was already punching the bag away, getting to his feet.

"Like I said, it's none of your business, Uzumaki." Though a bump was clearly forming on his forehead, Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and returned to the middle of the dojo.

The heck. Calling him by his surname… Did Sasuke think that he would not get the implication? The bastard was evidently upset at Itachi and was now telling Naruto to back off. Naruto recalled the haunted look on Itachi's face earlier when Sasuke had run off, which was what had made him follow the older Uchiha and try to comfort him. Now, the younger Uchiha was throwing a tantrum in the dojo. Seriously, these two brothers needed to communicate more! If he had had a brother…

Deciding to be the catalyst of peace, Naruto stalked towards Sasuke, determined to drag him over to Itachi's room, the older boy's hectic schedule be damned. Fingers closing around Sasuke's sleeve, Naruto tried to pull the Uchiha out of the dojo. "Let's go and find your brother," he called back as he fairly dragged the boy across the room. "There's no point in the two of you behaving the way you are!"

"Get your hands off of me, Uzumaki." Sasuke struggled, cold expletives falling out from his lips as he did so. In one particularly hard tug, Sasuke managed to free himself and he used the other hand to push Naruto away. The blonde staggered from the force.

"What the heck, Sasuke!"

"I told you to stay away." Already, Sasuke was striding back to the centre of the room once more.

"Urghhh…! You are asking for it!" Gnashing his teeth in frustration and anger, Naruto ran forward, his head bent forward. With a yell, he head- butted Sasuke from the back and the two of them crashed to the floor for the second time in the day. Using his weight to pin Sasuke down, Naruto jerked the boy up towards him by the collar, his blue eyes blazing. "Look, Sasuke! You can throw your tantrum but if you won't even bother to try understanding what Itachi- Nii is doing, then you are really a bigger idiot than I am!"

Sasuke's face had become a mask of cold fury. Wrenching Naruto away by the shoulder, he rolled them over, reversing their positions. Now, he was on top. With a stranglehold, he pressed his arm down on Naruto's trachea until the blonde was gasping. "You don't know shit about Nii- san or me, Uzumaki. Don't think that staying one day with us changes that. You are still an outsider."

"You—!" Naruto panted out. He clawed at Sasuke's arm, trying to pry himself free. Dark spots were appearing in his vision as the supply of oxygen thinned. Thrashing wildly, he somehow managed to get both legs beneath Sasuke. Kicking out fiercely, he heard a grunt from the Uchiha. The pressure on his throat eased as the other boy rolled off of him. Naruto staggered to his feet, hacking. Sasuke had also gotten on his feet.

The tension in the air climbed as both boys circled each other, each waiting for the chance to snap at the other's throat— Sasuke moved first. With practiced ease, he shot forward, aiming low. Securing a grip on Naruto's trousers, he elbowed his knee, forcing the blonde to collapse. Without warning, Sasuke hefted Naruto over the shoulder and threw him on the floor. Before Naruto could catch his breath, Sasuke had returned, dark eyes promising retribution. One punch to the stomach, one to the ribs; the last one was to the kidneys.

Naruto wheeled violently, dodging one blow but getting hit by another. With supreme effort, he held Sasuke's wrists in a vice- like grip and jerked him downwards. As the Uchiha fell, he used his legs and kicked him repeatedly on the hips and thighs. "Fuck you, Uchiha!"

"Damn—you—Uzumaki!" The boys fought like tigers, unleashing anger on each other in a series of punches and kicks. Snarls as they attacked, muffled groans as the other hit them. They went at each other's throat for the better part of an hour, Sasuke with finessed techniques, Naruto with untamed ferocity.

Finally, finally, the fight wound down, both boys refusing to give in and concede defeat until their muscles screamed and neither could lift a limb to attack anymore. They flopped down on the dojo mats, Naruto's fist clenched in a tuft of Sasuke's hair, Sasuke's elbow aimed at Naruto's jugular. Dark eyes glared into heated blue ones, their breaths mingling in ragged breaths.

The toilet scene from earlier in the day sprang to both of their minds at the same time. They had very much been in the same position, just that the first had been filled with mirth and now they were interlocked in anger. Even with his blood still hot with fury and annoyance, the camaraderie that he had shared with Sasuke made Naruto calm down. Little by little, he stopped glaring at the Uchiha, though he made damn sure he still had a grip on the bastard's hair. Leverage was important, after all.

Sasuke, seeming to notice the change in atmosphere, also began to tone down the murder in his eyes, though the pressure he held against Naruto's throat did not decrease. Both boys relaxed fractionally but continued to regard each other warily.

"That counts as my win, Uchiha. I knocked the wind out of you with that last kick."

"Like hell. Look who's at my mercy, now."

"Yea, right. I could totally wrench a tuft of your hair out." There was a smirk on Naruto's face. "Imagine how all the girls would react to a bald Uchiha Sasuke."

"You won't get to laugh at it if you are dead from a smashed throat, dobe." Sasuke finally relented on his stranglehold. He sat up, releasing Naruto's throat as he did so. Naruto also relinquished his hold and he winced as he rubbed at his bruised throat. "The heck, Sasuke. You were really trying to kill me!"

"Hn, of course. I don't do things halfway."

"I'll be sure to remember that next time," Naruto muttered darkly, shooting dirty looks at Sasuke. Both boys collapsed back on the tatami, aching muscles too much a hassle to deal with right then. Lying on the scratchy mats and gazing up absently at the thatched ceiling, feeling Sasuke do the same beside him, Naruto asked aloud, "…Feeling better?"

"Who knows," Sasuke breathed out, sounding peeved by Naruto's nosiness. He lay very still, coal eyes intent on the ceiling as though it held the answers to all of his questions. Naruto turned his head and regarded the profile of the other boy steadily. Maybe Sasuke was right, after all. How much did he know about the relationship between Itachi and him? He had no right to interfere, actually. Damn it, he should really learn to stop poking his nose into other people's business. The first time had cost him a hundred bucks; now, his entire body was aching and bruised beyond measure. Naruto snorted at his own stupidity and turned back to gaze at the ceiling. Stupid Sasuke.

No more words were exchanged. The boys finally managed to drag themselves out of the dojo when the great antique clock in the main hall began bonging six times, indicating that it was near dinnertime. After showering, Naruto went back to his room to collapse on his futon, reveling in the softness against his poor muscles. Minutes later, his door slid open to reveal a calmer Sasuke, armed with a mask of feigned indifference and a tube of muscle relaxant cream. Both boys helped to spread the salve over each other's back, noting the bruises that they had caused each other. "Come on, let's go for dinner! I'm starving!" Unable to resist, Naruto slapped Sasuke heartily on the back, right over where his biggest bruise was.

Leaping out of the room before Sasuke could retaliate, he dashed down the hallway to the dining room, aching muscles already starting to feel more relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting with Danzou was at Shinagawa this time. At eight- thirty in the evening, Itachi changed into a pair of well- worn, dark denim jeans, silver- gray V-necked tee and a black cotton blazer. His hair, raven- black and soft as moonlight, had reached past his shoulders. Combing his fingers through it, he made short work of tying it back in a low ponytail. Dressed and ready to go, he brought nothing on him save for a wallet, mobile and a flick- knife, slipped into his right pocket for easy reach.

All the intelligence reports that he had gathered were stored unerringly in his photographic memory.

Before he stepped out of his home, Itachi checked the home security measures that he had set up. He was satisfied when the alarms at the exits and entrances, including back doors, windows and verandas, were in proper working order and that his mobile could access the CCTV footage and sensors.

Security enhancement when he was not at home had become a daily routine ever since the massacre.

After checking on the south and north wings of the house, Itachi walked past the west wing where his parents' sleeping quarters had been. Where they had been eternally put to rest. Somberness cloaked him more completely than his jacket.

Reaching the east wing, he glided over to the boys' rooms, reaching Sasuke's room first. The lights were switched off. Itachi's surprise was assuaged when he heard bickering voices from the second room. Sasuke was with Naruto.

"Hey, hey, teach me this question."

"Hn. I thought you said earlier that you would be able to finish the assignment faster than me? I don't see why you'd need me to teach you."

"Fine! I'll try it by myself. Next time, see if I'll help you!"

"That would be never, idiot."

There was the sound of a frustrated huff and then relative silence. Itachi remained beside the door, a small smile tugging up the corners of his mouth. Unbidden, an image of the two boys studying cross- legged at the low table appeared in his mind.

"…Please help me, Sasuke- sama." A very reluctant Naruto had finally conceded defeat, from the indication of his tone.

"So you admit that I'm better than you?" There was a definite smirk in Sasuke's voice now. A rustle of pages, as though the Uchiha had pulled the textbook towards him. "Idiot. You have to divide the quantity by 4 first before calculating how much each person gets."

"What—that's so easy! I coulda thought of that! Thanks, Sasuke!"

The demons in his heart fled back into the shadows, momentarily chastised. Itachi turned and slipped away, having already decided not to disturb the boys.

* * *

In the warmly- lit room, Sasuke suddenly looked up from his mathematics assignment and glanced over at the door. Naruto noticed his distracted look and poked his arm with a pencil. It jabbed one of the numerous bruises there and Sasuke glared at him.

"Wassat matter?"

"Nah. It's probably Nii- san. But he's left, already." Sasuke knocked Naruto's pencil to the floor as he poked at him again, scowling as he did so.

"Oh? Why didn't he come in?"

Naruto was wriggling on the floor now so that he could retrieve his pencil from beneath the table. For a moment, Sasuke could only see his arse bopping as he rummaged. This dobe was really an idiot. "How would I know? He always checks on me at night. Usually before I sleep but sometimes he'd do that before he goes out, just like now." The Uchiha bit back a bitter comment about Itachi never informing him about his whereabouts. He was too young, Itachi would say. A baby. One day, Sasuke would show him that he could take care of the both of them. Determination surged through him. He would take care of Nii- san.

"Well, Itachi-Nii's probably going to save the world," Naruto casually threw out in the same tone as saying that Itachi was going to buy groceries. He glanced up when Sasuke gazed sharply at him. "What?"

"Why did you say that?"

"Uhh, 'cos Itachi- Nii said so? Something about doing important, world- saving things?" Naruto was nonplussed.

Why had Nii- san told Naruto these things but not to Sasuke? The young Uchiha's shoulders slumped slightly. "What else did he say?"

"Nothing else." Naruto frowned in concentration as he recalled his conversation with Itachi. "Just that he seemed very serious and sad when he mentioned you."

Nii- san had been sad? Oh, yea. He had been rather rude to him earlier… Biting his lip, Sasuke ducked his head and proceeded to stare holes into his homework. He had called Nii- san a liar. _But he had lied about training! And he's probably forgotten about tomorrow…_ a stubborn, petulant voice in his head ranted. Still, Sasuke had known from the beginning that his brother had never been anything but the capable genius that he was. Even Father and Mother had entrusted him with various responsibilities since a young age. Now that he was older, it made sense that Itachi would only be busier. Sasuke could not be so selfish and demand for his time when there just simply was not any. Darn it. He was really still just a brat.

"If you are feeling so bad about it, then why don't you just call him now and apologise?"

Sasuke's head jerked up. Naruto was sitting still, simply gazing at him with deep, blue eyes that suddenly held a world of maturity and understanding. His corn- yellow hair, still pretty long as he had not gotten a haircut, was now clean and gleamed softly in the lamplight. The boy clamoured to his feet and dashed over to a side table. He came padding back and held out a cordless phone to Sasuke, his stance an unspoken challenge.

Sasuke glanced at it and then back at Naruto. Instead of a mulish stare, as he had half- expected, there was only sincerity reflected on Naruto's face. Suddenly, Sasuke knew what he had to do. Nii- san was probably still on the estate, seeing as their house was pretty darn big, after all. Shooting to his feet, Sasuke pushed the door open with a clatter and darted out, heedless of Naruto's confused cry.

"Hey, where're you going, bastard?!"

He left the east wing and turned right to reach the main hall where priceless antiques were displayed. Cutting through the _moya_ , Sasuke caught a glimpse of a tall, graceful figure at the end of their driveway. Running fast across the asphalt even though he was not wearing shoes and his tired muscles ached, the young Uchiha's hair streamed in the wind as he caught up with his brother.

"Nii- san!" With a leap, Sasuke had caught hold of his brother from the back. His arms tightened around Itachi's waist and he nuzzled his head against his warm back, just because he could, and because Itachi could not see him and see how childish he was still behaving.

"Sasuke?" Surprise coloured Itachi's normally inflectionless tone. He turned around but held on to his brother's arms so that the contact was not broken. "What happened? Why did you run out?"

"…Sorry. Sorry for being rude and…everything." His apology was tumbling out like weeds and Sasuke cursed his inaptitude. He gazed resolutely up at the wise eyes of his brother, a small fist clutched tightly to the teenager's blazer. "I'll try not to bug you anymore, Nii- san. And, I'm sorry for calling you a liar."

Itachi gazed down at Sasuke, noting his contrition, noticing, even, the resentment that occasionally bubbled up to the surface. His brother. Bringing the slight body close, Itachi cupped the back of Sasuke's head softly, smiling when the boy made an embarrassed sound but then settled into the touch. "You must hate me, Sasuke. But that's all right. You are my only brother, and I'll always be here for you."

Sasuke scooted into the hug, his shoulders relaxing now that he knew that Itachi was not angry at him. Itachi's murmured words washed over him, their significance as yet unable to take root in his young and untested mind. "I don't hate _hate_ you, Nii- san. I just—" _want you to spend time with me._

Understanding even the unspoken words, Itachi ruffled Sasuke's downy hair once more before stepping apart. Similar dark- coal eyes regarded each other solemnly. "Seems like it's somebody's birthday tomorrow, huh. Since it's a Saturday, shall we practise at the outdoor dojo in the morning, then spend the rest of the day doing something that you want? Naruto would probably love to join us."

"Really? You'll be free tomorrow?" Sasuke's eyes widened in childish delight. In this moment, Itachi was all that he could see.

"Yes, although I'm meeting someone at Shinagawa now. Go and think about what you want to do tomorrow but remember to finish your studies and turn in early," Itachi instructed.

"Yes, Nii- san! Be home safe!" Sasuke grinned up impishly at Itachi, earning himself an affectionate ruffle on his head. Releasing his hold, the younger brother stood on the driveway until Itachi's figure had been swallowed up by the dark.

All was once again right with the world as Sasuke sauntered back to Naruto's room, his step light. "Dobe. Nii- san says that you can join us for my birthday celebration tomorrow."

Naruto, who had been chewing the back of his pencil in worry at Sasuke's sudden exodus, looked up immediately. "Huh?! It's your birthday tomorrow?" At Sasuke's eye roll and nod, the blonde grabbed his hand and shook it in hearty congratulations. "But that's awesome! Man, happy birthday! How old will you be? And, will there be cake?" The blonde's eyes widened in delight as he imagined the various treats that he might get to eat the next day.

"I'm the same age as you, how horrific," Sasuke made a mock grimace. "I saw your birth year in that health booklet you showed the principal that day," While speaking, he quickly wrenched his hand free before Naruto shook it out of its socket. "We'll probably have cake, though. Nii- san likes desserts." He shuddered to show his personal opinion on sweet treats. "Hah, now you owe me a present!"

"Yea, right! Like you said, I've only known you for like, two days! You are so not a friend, despite what Itachi- Nii thinks," Naruto said dismissively, his electric- blue eyes wicked with amusement.

"Whatever, idiot." Too revved up about being able to spend a whole day with his brother the next day, Sasuke did not much care if he got any presents or not. He sat down on the tatami opposite Naruto again and folded his legs Indian- style. Feeling generous, he motioned for Naruto to pass him his work to check. "I see you've managed to get the answer finally, huh. Good job!"

"Darn you, Sasuke!"

Naruto's chewed- up pencil hit Sasuke square on the cheek, the damp end striking first. A beat of silence. Then, Sasuke's roar of fury shook the wooden doors and he lunged for Naruto, all goodwill forgotten.

The yellow lamp in their room burnt through the night, a warm beacon in the dark and sweeping estate of the Uchihas.

* * *

 _South District, Shinagawa_

The interior of the shabby building was pitch- dark. Somewhere, a dripping tap leaked. Rats squeaked from the insides of the walls, their feet making scratching sounds against the plasterboards.

Itachi treaded his way along the corridor, his gaze watchful as he scanned his surroundings. At the end of the hallway was a door and light shone dimly from beyond the cracked pane of glass.

Two quick raps and a long knock. "Enter," came the command.

Contrary to the dank hallway, the room that Itachi entered was anything but. Three rows of state- of- the- art laptops lined the front of the room. A printer, scanner and fax machine stood at the corner, bulking behemoths beside a lie- detector machine and phone-tracking device. Soft, electronic beeping filled the air. Yet, all the screens were currently dark. There was nobody on duty tonight. There was just the lone figure standing with his back to the door. With only the illumination from a desktop lamp, the man was half in shadows.

"Danzou- sama."

"Itachi." The man turned, then. In his forties, Shimura Danzou was, at first glance, a frail man. His right eye was bandaged and he spotted an x- shaped scar on his chin. He wore a nondescript gray suit and used a walking cane. Only his eye gave his façade of infirmity away. There was deadness in its fathomless depth. A lesser man would have felt a tremor in his soul as that eye swiveled towards him. However, Itachi was not most people.

The Police Commissioner did not move from his position in front of the dirty windows. "Report your findings."

"Yes. From my sources, we have established that the Akatsuki is currently residing in Syria. There have been rumours that they are still utilizing their form of religion, Jashinism, to recruit cult members, who, in turn, will automatically pledge allegiance to Akatsuki. However, it is not clear how many new members they have recruited."

There was no other sign of acknowledgement from Danzou, save for a slight incline of his head. "What other news?"

"Their leaders, Pein and Konan, are still in Mawsynram, India." Itachi replied. He made no move to mention that one of his sources had pinged on a new name in relation to Akatsuki. Nothing had been confirmed yet but word on the street was that this person was the real leader behind the terrorist group.

"Any leads on where they will attack next?"

At the mention of the group's attacks, Itachi's gaze darkened. Akatsuki was a terrorist group that had Japanese roots. Nine of its main known members had come from Japan. In the ten years that it had been founded, Akatsuki's reign of terror had grown. From minor bombings in developing countries to large- scale attacks on famous landmarks in metropolises, its infamy had spread, sowing seeds of fear in world citizens. Recently, mysterious sources of funding had sprouted up for the group, beefing up its artillery. With the twin currencies of violence and bribery, Akatsuki had already undermined the governments of countries like Indonesia, Beirut and in one of the biggest international uproars, France.

Intelligence and anti- terrorism agencies from all around the world were sparing no efforts to gather information about the group, whose attacks always struck suddenly, with devastating results. Already, they had claimed responsibility for more than two hundred known terrorist attacks with a casualty toll in the tens of thousands. Even with information at their fingertips, it always seemed that the authorities were only trailing behind the terrorists, responding only after an attack had occurred.

Were it not for the murders of his parents five years ago, Itachi might never have been so deeply involved in the matters of the group… "Customs in Frankfurt sent up an alert for five travellers of different nationalities travelling separately on commercial flights, touching down tomorrow. Those five people had varying degrees of contact with Hidan's Jashinism pastors and spent considerable time in their synagogues. We have reason to believe that the next suicide bomber attack will likely be in Germany."

"Where and when." Danzou's voice was clipped. Already, he was picking up a desk phone, gnarled fingers dialing.

"All five bought air tickets for Frankfurt, as well as train tickets to Frankfurt Main Station for the same day of arrival."

"That's enough. We'll relay the information and hope that they detain them there." Danzou barked some orders into the receiver.

Itachi waited silently by the side, watching his intel concretise into useful armaments against terrorism. There was no sense of pride that he had played a role in it, merely a quiet relief. There had already been too much blood shed, too many lives lost. The war on terrorism was only just starting. Victory was nowhere in sight.

"If there's nothing else to report, you may go." Danzou had finished the phone call and now addressed Itachi. He did not offer any praise, nor was Itachi looking for any.

"The above is all."

"Then, you are dismissed." Danzou turned back to the window, his reflection a haze in the dusty window.

Itachi bowed before leaving the same way as he had come. Blending into the shadows, he noted the time. It was still early. Dialing a number on his mobile, he spoke when the recipient answered. "Kakashi- san, I would like to get in some shooting practice tonight. Yes, half an hour later at the usual place. Thank you."

* * *

Hatake Kakashi observed the unruffled youth standing in the shooting cubicle in front of him. Legs spread, his left hand supporting his right, Uchiha Itachi fired shot after accurate shot into the head of the targets with an unflinching gaze. In the two years that he had started training him, the Uchiha had already mastered the use of most of the handguns that the Japanese and American armies used. At this late hour, Kakashi had been unable to procure permission for the rifles, so both men were going through the rounds for the .38mm pistol and 9mm semiautomatic. A piece of cake for the eldest son of Uchiha Fugaku, assistant Mayor of Tokyo, now deceased.

Then again, only the son of an influential political figure could have gotten free use of the Japanese military shooting range, with one of its lead commandoes as his private tutor.

Kakashi had asked him once what his goal was, being so fixated on his training in arms. Then, Itachi had only been thirteen but there had already been a terrifyingly mature depth in his eyes, as in his answer.

 _"A world without fighting and death, Kakashi- san."_

The preteen's answer had intrigued Kakashi, enough such that he had accepted the frankly troublesome task of looking after the scion of an ex- assistant Mayor. Considered a genius in tactical skills and his proficiency with rifles, even Kakashi had been quietly impressed by Uchiha Itachi's instinctive knack for guns. What would take a typical recruit three months to perfect Itachi managed in a week. In no time at all, the boy had already blazed through the entire series of handguns, automatic or semi, with and without silencers, his shots always hitting the intended spot on the targets.

Then there was his voracious appetite for knowledge. With his goal firmly in mind, the Uchiha scion had requested for access to the military library, which housed one of the most extensive collections on law, criminal studies, psychology and forensic science. While most middle school and high school students had worried themselves over academic subjects, Itachi had absorbed tome after tome of theoretical and applied criminology.

On a whim, Kakashi had let him sit in for an examination that all final year Criminology students at Todai had to sit for. Itachi's answers had not been textbook- perfect. Instead, he had given answers that veterans in law, crime- solving, and forensics would have. His responses had been situation- specific, with deep analytical consideration for all factors involved. Even Kakashi had been hard- pressed to come up with a better answer for most of the questions.

Itachi would make a great commando for the Japanese military. Though Kakashi was loath to involve a boy as young as he in the ugly sides of war. The man with spiky, silver hair and a cloth mask extending from his neck to his mouth and nose hummed. Nope, nobody should have to witness the cruelty that humans could inflict unto others…

Noting that two hours had passed and the time to return the keys to the range had arrived, Kakashi made a 'stop' gesture that Itachi understood. Taking off his protective goggles and earmuffs, the Uchiha replaced the guns in their carrier before stepping towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi- san. Thank you for the time tonight."

Ever courteous and civil. Kakashi pulled the cloth mask higher up his nose and nodded perfunctorily. "No thanks necessary. Hungry? Let's go for supper." Though he already knew what his ward's answer would be. The boy was consistent in every area of his life.

"I would have to decline, Kakashi- san. I need to go home to my brother and Naruto."

As always, the gleaming shell of composure around Itachi softened and wavered whenever he spoke of his younger brother. It made him look his age, a young teenager who should not have had the burden of the world on his slight shoulders. Seconds later, the veneer had hardened again and Kakashi was looking at a precocious warrior once more. "Naruto?"

"Yes. A boy who saved my brother when he was being beaten up on the streets. He's living with us now." Naruto's previous living conditions were his own affairs. Itachi deemed it inappropriate to share it without the boy's knowledge.

"I see." Kakashi slapped the gun case shut with a snap and then picked it up by its silver handle. For whatever reason, it seemed that this Naruto had now been taken under Itachi's wing. Maybe he would get to meet him one day. For the time being, he could now go home and relax with his newest Icha Icha book. Thoughts of buxom ladies involved in various sensual adventures swirled in his mind and his lazy silver eyes twitched. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

 _Sasuke was sound asleep. He was safe. Nobody, except Itachi, knew about this room. Itachi clutched the satellite phone to his chest as he sat beside his brother, a foreign, oscillating confusion threatening to overcome his usually calm senses. Something had happened beyond this wall but he knew not what. However, Father had clearly left this phone here, with its singular contact, for a purpose. Making a decision, Itachi quickly sent a text message to Sarutobi Hiruzen._

 _'I'm Uchiha Itachi. Something might have happened to my father and mother. Please send help immediately.'_

 _Having no concept of time in the enclosed room, Itachi kept vigilance, a knife held in his small hands. Father had taught him defence moves with a blade before. He could do this. He glanced at the tiny form swathed beneath blankets. He would protect his brother._

 _When the prickly feeling at the back of his neck finally, finally subsided, Itachi knew that this was the time to go out and investigate. He was loath to leave Sasuke alone, yet mortal fear for his safety kept Itachi from carrying the boy out with him. Itachi took one last look at Sasuke before he activated the hidden pulley. The wall swung open without so much as a whisper._

 _Deadly instinct warned him to be absolutely silent. With feather- light steps, Itachi sidled against each wall as he stepped out of his bedroom and into the hallway. The Uchiha estate had never seemed bigger, with countless numbers of shadowy corners where enemies could hide. Holding his knife in an expert grip, Itachi checked around turns and behind his back as he slowly advanced from the east wing to the west._

 _Nobody jumped out to catch him. No knife slid between his ribs. Yet, as Itachi approached his parents' bedroom, his sense of foreboding intensified. The place was too quiet. Like a monster waiting in the closet, the silence held its breath._

 _The fusuma slid easily open and moonlight illuminated the room, lighting up the two bodies lying against each other on the tatami. The blood on the mats appeared almost black._

 _Itachi's heart froze. Mother was staring up at him. Her eyes had rolled backwards, her beautiful, kind face agape in a silent scream. Father's body was splayed over hers, as though he had died protecting her._

 _Itachi took one step forward, then another. His lips moved but no words fell out. His feet made squishing sounds as he stepped on the blood- soaked tatami. Vaguely, déjà vu flashed over him. In another time, another life, had he seen this scene before? As Itachi came within reaching distance of his parents, a voice spoke from the recesses of the wardrobe._

 _"Ooh, lookie who's come out to play!"_

Itachi's eyes flew open. For a few seconds, reality and dreams mixed and swirled, the familiar walls of his bedroom spinning into the blood- splattered walls of his parents'. A shadowy movement out of the corner of his eye—Itachi jerked his head to the right, expecting an orange masked man, his dagger dripping with blood.

There was nobody in the room with him. Itachi slowly expelled his breath and realized that his whole body was damp with sweat. Sasuke. He had better check on him.

 _"Where's your little brother? Still asleep, embraced by sweet dreams I suppose! Didn't dare to wake him for this?"_

Itachi reached his door without staggering and stepped out into the cool darkness of the night. They followed him, those memories masquerading as dreams.

 _"Your mother squealed like a pig when I stabbed her in the gut with this lil beauty. Your father, too, come to think of it. Tut, tut. What a sound for an assistant Mayor to make, huh?"_

Itachi cut through the back garden in his slippers, his long hair streaming in the night breeze as he hurried.

 _"Remember my name, little Uchiha. I'm Tobi. Akatsuki Tobi." As sirens rent the air, the man stepped out fully from the wardrobe, his body entirely hidden by a long, black cloak. Itachi could barely discern him from the shadows. Only his orange mask, a chrysalis- like shell with sinuous curves, seemed to gleam in the moonlight. There were streaks of blood on it._

 _"I'll see you soon! Give my regards to your darling brother." Even as Itachi leapt at him, knife arcing down in a deadly swipe, Tobi sidestepped the attack as though he were made of air. In seconds, he had swept out of the room and disappeared into the woods behind the Uchiha estate._

Sasuke's room was in sight. Itachi slowed his gait until his steps were gentle. Sliding the door open, he searched out the face of his brother.

Sasuke was deeply asleep, just as he had been five years ago. His fluttery lashes were peaceful against his cheeks, his hair mussed up as though he had tossed and turned a while before sleeping. Beside him, on a separate futon, lay Naruto, his pajamas riding up so that his stomach was exposed, arms and legs spread wide open as he snored quietly. Both boys were safe and sound. There were no monsters in the closet.

Itachi let his breath settle and gradually, his grip on the _fusuma_ relaxed. He shut the door lightly before turning back to the hallway. Tobi's voice was as clear in his mind as it had been five years ago. There was no doubt that he would come back for them.

Akatsuki Tobi. Akatsuki. The masked man had deliberately let the name slip, a taunt. A dare.

Even then, the Akatsuki had been bold in leaving its unique stamp of violence on its enemies. Itachi had investigated and discovered that his father and Sarutobi Hiruzen, the current Mayor, had resisted the terrorist group's offer for a _quid pro quo_ alliance. An attempt on the Mayor's life had also been carried out but had been successfully thwarted. The same could not be said for Itachi's parents.

If there were to be any hope for a normal life for Sasuke, the group had to be taken down. Obliterated. Itachi's jaw clenched. The initial steps had been carried out and he was almost ready. Soon. He would bide his time until everything was aligned in their favour. There was no second chance.

A sudden gust of wind curled through the leaves, making the maple trees shudder where they stood. Itachi faced towards the moon, its milky glow half obscured by dark clouds. The tides of change were coming. He felt it all the way to his bones.

* * *

Itachi-Nii, Naruto decided, was deadly.

Dressed in a new _hakama_ with his unruly hair tied back, Naruto sat in nervous anticipation on the edge of the tatami. Before him, two figures darted from corner to corner, each trying to break the other's defence and attack. Itachi was having the upper hand, limbs a flurry of lethal grace as he suddenly grabbed Sasuke's elbow, turned it open sideways and then flipped the boy over his shoulders.

"Point."

"Urghh! Again!" Frustration from the younger Uchiha. Although Sasuke had managed to break through Itachi's defences a few times, he had not yet managed to pin him down.

"To take down a taller and bigger opponent, aim low and strike at his joints. Like this." Itachi demonstrated the moves on Sasuke and then motioned for his brother to repeat it on himself. Sasuke did so with utmost concentration, his practiced hands soon catching on to the crux of the motions. The final time, Sasuke managed to throw Itachi down on the floor with those moves.

"Good," Approval and pride in his voice. Still on the ground, Itachi sprang up fluidly and turned to regard Naruto. The young blonde was already rocking on his heels in unconcealed excitement. "Naruto, do you want to learn Aikido?"

"You bet I do! Man, you two fight better than those crazy drunks in Shinjuku!"

"I'm pretty sure that we are not crazy, or drunks," Sasuke observed dryly. The young Uchiha was flushed from a morning of exercises and his skin now gleamed from a fine sheen of perspiration. Still, his stamina was almost limitless. "Nii- san, could we practise with the swords later?"

At the question, Itachi arched a questioning eyebrow but nodded amiably. His brother had always wanted to learn swordsmanship, especially the Uchiha's particular style. Their father had trained Itachi since young. As a toddler, Sasuke had seen them practise in the dojo a few times, stuffed T- rex in hand as he explored the house. Now that it was Sasuke's eleventh birthday, Itachi reckoned that the time was appropriate for him to learn some of the more practical stances of sword- fighting. He himself had started learning at the age of nine.

Now that self- defence had become an absolute need, it was imperative that Sasuke was proficient in it. Itachi glanced at his brother's friend. Naruto, too, would benefit from it. Motioning for the younger boys to approach with a nod of his head, Itachi said, "Naruto, let's start you on the basic defence moves in Aikido today."

"I'm sooo ready!"

* * *

Two hours later, two exhausted young boys charged into the kitchen, followed by their amused mentor. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the large strawberry shortcake taking pride of place in the middle of the dining table. Lunch had already been prepared by the cook and now, plates of delectable savories surrounded the cream and berry confection. The aromas were a tantalizing shock to Naruto's starving stomach.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke," Itachi said warmly, heart full as his brother's face lit up with a beam as bright as summer fireflies.

"Thanks, Nii- san!" Stingy with touch except with him, Sasuke hugged Itachi tightly, cheeks glowing with joy and deep satisfaction. Nothing meant more to him than his big brother and he was here right now, celebrating his birthday for another year. When he saw Naruto making a surreptitious move towards the cake, however, the young Uchiha leapt off of his brother and lunged himself at Naruto. "Hey! That's my cake!"

"I thought you didn't like cake? Come on, just let me taste one teeny bite?" Naruto groveled, eyes squiggled up as he made pouty faces. Anything for food. Especially fluffy, tasty- looking cakes like the one in front of him.

"Sasuke, why don't you light the candles and then make a wish? Then all of us can eat the cake," Itachi suggested. He glanced towards the plate of mitarashi dango at the side and his own stomach began to make its own complaints known. Trust his family cook to know all of their favourite foods. Itachi looked up at the old man standing by the stove and smiled, receiving a crinkly chuckle in return.

Sasuke's birthday afternoon passed in a kaleidoscope of good food and good company. The atmosphere was much rowdier and cheerier than previous years with the presence of Naruto, who somehow seemed to have an innate knack to incite Sasuke into all sorts of dares and squabbles, things which he had never indulged in before.

Watching the two boys fight over the last onigiri and then subsequently huddle up together to play video games on the new laptop that was Sasuke's birthday present, Itachi could only marvel at the difference a little company and camaraderie could make. His brother had never shown much interest in his classmates, choosing to fill his time with studies and martial arts practice instead. Itachi wondered just how much of Sasuke's social apathy had been inherent, and how much had been influenced by their sudden dearth of familial ties. Itachi could not even begin to make up for it. In that aspect, the sense of failure would always be a bitter poison that he had to swallow.

Itachi glanced at the titanium- cased laptop on which Sasuke and Naruto were now playing the latest ninja video game. Sasuke's avatar had called up a great white snake with purple markings to battle against Naruto's, which was glowing fiery- red in the silhouette of a snarling fox. The graphics were stunning, the game running smoothly at the highest speed.

Unbeknownst to the boys, Itachi had gotten Kakashi's help to procure the computer, which was in actuality the miniature version of the super computer used by the Japanese army. Nothing like this existed in the mainstream market.

Protected by an inner layer made of military- grade Kevlar, the laptop boasted five times the memory and RAM space of a usual laptop. It was also equipped with a Global Positioning tracking device, five impenetrable layers of firewalls that would confound and scrabble any attempt to breach them, and encrypting software that protected any files saved on it. In addition, the IP addresses of any external websites and mails would be automatically traced and recorded. Hacking into the laptop would be virtually impossible, especially since Itachi had customized it such that its own IP address would be extremely hard to track.

Currently, logging into the desktop merely required a simple username and password but Itachi had sealed the important files in an invisible folder, secured with a coded passcode that was known only to him. A passcode that he hoped he would never have to give to Sasuke.

If anything should ever happen to him, Sasuke would have access to the Uchiha assets and resources, as well as all the information that Itachi had amassed (and would continue to amass) about their family, the government, and the Akatsuki. Sarutobi Hiruzen and Hatake Kakashi's contacts were inside, as well as Danzou's. The last man Itachi was still uncertain about but he was working on it.

Regardless, Sasuke would be armed with knowledge that he could wield to protect and safeguard himself. He would not leave Sasuke alone, with only a satellite phone as a helpline.

"No way, why are you so good at this game when we've only been playing it for an hour?!"

"That's 'cos I'm a genius and you are not, obviously." A snort from Sasuke.

"I demand a rematch! Shit, I'm so gonna collect new techniques for my avatar—!"

Itachi picked up a third stick of dango and settled into the sofa. It was rare, to give himself an afternoon off. Yet, he found that he could not really separate himself from the laughter and bickers in the living room to go to his bedroom. That day, the walls of the Uchiha estate seemed just a little warmer, a little more humane. Itachi let his whole body relax and for the first time in a long while, simply reveled in the beauty of the present.

* * *

There was something really strange about his new laptop.

Ensconced in the comfort of his futon, Sasuke frowned as he examined every single inch of the personal computer. Metallic gray and sleek, the fifteen- inch laptop was solid but not hefty and it ran like a dream.

A little too dream- like, actually. That was what had tipped Sasuke off about the gadget. There was none like his laptop in the market that he knew of. Like most boys, Sasuke was fascinated by electronics and had kept up to date about the latest devices available. He glanced at the chrysanthemum logo etched at the back of the laptop, its petals fanning out in double layers. He knew that no electronics brand with that insignia existed.

Intrigued by the mystery on his hands, Sasuke began clicking on the icons and folders stored in the laptop. Scrolling through the system features, his jaw dropped at the sheer amount of RAM and memory space of the device. They exceeded even the upper limits of desktops. Clicking on security, Sasuke noticed that there were multiple layers of protection, each activated and requiring a password to be accessed.

Surely this was overkill for a laptop that was ostensibly meant for an eleven- year- old to do homework and play games if he were bored.

Very sure that the laptop was hiding some things now, which Sasuke would not put it past his brother to arrange it so, the young Uchiha spent the better part of two hours trying, and failing, to navigate the unmeasured depths wired into his laptop.

When the clock struck eleven, signaling bedtime, a very frustrated Sasuke slammed his laptop shut and pushed it aside. He had never encountered a puzzle that he could not solve before. Now, here it was, all but gifted to him by his brother. Somehow, he had a sense that unraveling the laptop's mystery would help him to understand Itachi more. It was uncomfortable, to be physically near the laptop and be unable to fathom it. Sasuke mulled over the problem in his mind, already thinking of possible resources that could help him break through the electronic barriers.

The sound of his door sliding open had Sasuke looking up, a frown of concentration still pinching his brows. It was Naruto and once again, the blonde had taken it upon himself to sleep in Sasuke's room. "You do have your own room, you know."

"Aww, don't be an ass about it, Sasuke. Unless you find me too much to handle?" Naruto snickered as Sasuke immediately took affront with that. Without need for invitation, he laid out his own futon beside Sasuke's and threw his pillow down. It was the tail end of July and the nights were warm and humid so Naruto had not bothered with a quilt. The blonde plonked down beside Sasuke and took out something from his pajama pocket. "Here, your birthday present."

Sasuke glanced at the crumpled piece of paper in Naruto's hand and frowned. The words and pictures on it were indecipherable, the paper having deep creases where it had been folded and folded again repeatedly. "What's this?"

"A voucher," Naruto's long- suffering tone indicated that he thought Sasuke was as blind as a wombat. "With this, you get to eat a large- size serving of Ichiraku's signature pork chashu ramen for free! I tell you, I was saving this up for my own birthday but since yours came first, I figured you could have it. Here!"

Sasuke glanced at the dog- eared voucher and then at Naruto's expectant face. He was not a fan of ramen, not remotely close. Still, his fingers closed around the piece of paper and he unfolded it, eyes quickly taking in the details of the coupon.

Naruto glanced at him a little nervously and when Sasuke remained silent and expressionless, his face fell. "Uh, if you don't like ramen or want something better, you could just give the coupon back. I'll think of something el—"

"—It's fine. The ramen looks good, anyway." Sasuke interjected. He refolded the voucher and went to tuck it inside his wallet. Standing across the room, he regarded Naruto. "Thanks."

"You are welcome!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, cheeks pinking a little with happiness.

Sasuke found himself smiling a little as well. "Though I had not expected you to be able to dredge up a present at such short notice."

"What the—is this how you thank people?" Naruto took a double- take and then scowled at the smirking Uchiha. He threw his pillow at Sasuke, who caught it easily with one hand. "Urgh, I should have just kept the voucher for myself! At least I'll get to eat Teuchi-jiji's ramen again!"

"Hah, you were the one who decided to give it to me. Don't go and regret it now, stupid." Sasuke leaped lightly over Naruto's legs and resettled into his futon. "The coupon looks so crumpled I doubt the store would accept it, anyway."

"I was safekeeping it! That's the only reason why it got so wrinkly, okay! It was not that I put it in my pocket and forgot to take it out before laundry time…"

"Freudian slip, idiot. You totally did exactly that." Sasuke lay down on the mattress and switched off the lights. In the dim glow afforded by the moon, he could see Naruto's blue eyes snapping with ire and an answering smirk formed on his lips.

'Urghh! Shut up and sleep, asshole."

Satisfied that he had won yet another verbal spar with the blonde, Sasuke trundled further into his bed. It had been a good day, a different birthday from his previous ones. When he was younger, there had been parties. Important- looking people had come and Sasuke, then three or four at that time, had had to dress up in a supremely uncomfortable baby tuxedo. Sasuke recalled how he had hated the cloying smells of perfume and cologne and had always tried to pull Itachi back to his room to play.

More recently, after Father and Mother had died, Sasuke's birthdays had been spent in quietude at home with Itachi. Those small celebrations were much more preferable to the formal dinners of yon, actually. Nii- san was there, a constant presence in his life. The sense of loneliness and abandonment was kept away because his older brother had always been by his side.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned. Clearly, the blonde was not ready to sleep, yet. "…What."

"You aren't asleep?"

"Oh, I'm totally sleep- talking. Spit it out, Uzumaki."

"Tch, you're so not sleeping," Naruto stated the obvious and Sasuke snorted. The sound of sheets rustling as he turned to face Sasuke. Even in the dark, the Uchiha could feel the searching gaze on him. "Well, I was just thinking about it. You know, about your parents."

Sasuke blinked, unsure as to why he suddenly felt unsettled. It was probably because they had both been dwelling on the same thing. "What about them." His voice came out a little rougher than he had wanted it to.

There was a long pause. Sasuke knew that Naruto had not fallen asleep, because those piercing eyes were fairly burning holes into his face. Finally, the other boy spoke up. "Well, I can't help but notice that they're not here…Are they living somewhere else?"

Naruto's attempt at being tactful totally sucked. Yet, the fact that he was trying held Sasuke's tongue. He did not reply immediately. Instead, he let his mind touch on the dusty subject of his parents.

Father and Mother had died five years ago. Being so young when they had died, their faces were blurred in Sasuke's memory. Still, he remembered some things. The memory of touch and smell is a powerful thing. The feel of his dad's large palm, warm on his head; his mom's perfume that had reminded him of clean linen and sunny rooms. Her long hair had tickled when she snuggled his tummy. Sasuke glanced towards the ceiling and let his unseeing gaze settle. His throat worked at the lump that had suddenly formed there. "No. They died a long time ago. I don't remember much, actually, not even how they had died."

Sasuke only remembered the sight of his parents in the holding room of the hospital. There had been white cloths covering their faces. Sasuke had not dared to lift them up. Nii- san had been the one who had done so.

"I see…" Naruto's voice had become softer, a burr against the cotton of the futon. Another pause, then: "My dad and mom died in a car accident. Some drunk driver collided with their car while they were on the way home." An intake of breath. "Of course, nobody told me all of that. I eavesdropped on the foster Baa- chan, heh." His chuckle sounded just a little watery.

"Is that why you were living on the streets?"

Naruto nodded, not realizing that Sasuke could not really see him in the dark. "Yes, and no. After their deaths, I was bumped around from foster house to foster house. None of them worked out well."

"Not worked out well, how?"

Sasuke was nothing if not thorough, he would give him that. Naruto sighed through his nose. He had been the one who had started on the heavy subject of parents, after all. "The first family had a drug habit and only took me in to get money from the government. The second had a drinking problem. The third…" Memories of a gleaming knife and dripping blood had Naruto's mouth settling into a grim line. "My third foster father liked his violence."

"…What the heck. Didn't the government check out those families before allowing them to take in children?" Sasuke was incredulous.

"Heh. Trust you to be the one to recognize the problem at once." Naruto wrinkled his nose at his memories, remembering how his foster parents had always sobered up and dressed up nicely whenever it was time for the foster representative to visit. They had threatened Naruto and forced him to lie that things were fine at home. "I wasn't their first foster child, so they knew how to play the system."

"Then the system's screwed up." Sasuke said derisively. "So, you ran away from your last home?"

"Yea…if I hadn't, I wouldn't be alive now. Probably." On that heavy note, Naruto trailed off into silence. He was not sure why he had told Sasuke everything, just that it had felt comfortable to do so. As though Sasuke was someone he had known for years, not days.

"Hmm. I would say it's the best decision that you've made, then."

Naruto glanced quickly to his right and noticed from his outline that Sasuke's arms were folded above his futon, his tone all business- like. He looked so serious, a miniature adult. A bubble of laughter welled up in Naruto's chest and escaped.

"What the heck. You can laugh at this?"

Naruto clutched his stomach, nodding helplessly in breathless laughter. God. He had never—he had never expected that he would one day be able to laugh about his past. "It's just—you just—"

"I just what?" Sasuke snapped on the light switch and suddenly the room was flooded with light. He loomed over Naruto, dark eyes flashing annoyance. "Damnit—stop laughing, Naruto!"

"Okay, okay—" Naruto snorted again, laughter sputtering out. Breathing in hard, he tried to stem it. He was almost giddy, his head light, his heart lighter so. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Naruto gazed up at the exasperated boy above him. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"For what?" Gods, Sasuke could count on one hand the number of times that he had ever been confused. Naruto was rapidly helping him to chalk up the count. Either the blonde was being unclear on purpose or Sasuke had somehow become as idiotic as him. The first option seemed more feasible.

"For being you. For listening to that kind of crap when you didn't have to."

Sasuke had not expected the unreserved smile that was suddenly directed at him. Naruto's eyes were startlingly bright, blonde lashes still damp with tears spiked together. There was trust in his gaze, an openness that Sasuke was completely unused to. He was looking at Sasuke as though he had done something… wondrous and significant.

"Yea, well—" Blinking, Sasuke moved away and broke eye contact with Naruto. His cheeks were uncomfortably warm. He was suddenly unsure as to how to respond to the other boy. They had shared some of their most private details with each other that night. Now, Naruto was less like a random stranger and more like…

"'Night, Sasuke." Naruto evidently had no problem with this new, smaller distance between them. With his back to him, Sasuke could hear the blonde settling down, a breath of contentment indicating that he was finally getting ready to sleep.

Deciding that he would have no problem with it as well, Sasuke grumbled out a reply, turned off the lights and then lay down to sleep.

Friends. What a strange notion.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday dawned early, promising another long day and short night. Sasuke got up early, adrenaline pumping. He was going to find out way to crack the riddle his computer presented. Ignoring the blonde boy still sleeping next to him, Sasuke freshened himself up for a new day. He packed a light bag and then bounded out of his room. Bidding only a quick farewell to his brother, who, as usual, had woken up earlier than him, Sasuke grabbed a slice of toast and hurried off.

After taking the JR and exiting at Nagatacho, it was a short five- minute walk to the National Diet Library, the biggest national library of Japan. Sasuke walked briskly towards the large, four- storey building, paying no heed to the serene rows of greenery lining the perimeter of the library. His attention was on the directory that would bring him to the technology section.

The security raised an eyebrow when he saw the eleven- year- old striding confidently into the building. The Diet Library catered mostly to serious scholars as well as historians, lawyers and government officials. School- age students seldom found their way here since most of the material here was too rigourous. Nonetheless, the boy did not seem lost; on the contrary, he marched straight towards the bank of elevators and soon disappeared into one of them.

Sasuke spent a fruitful morning poring through books on computer science and coding, often heading to the available computers there to do more online research via interest websites and forums.

The clock hands moved gradually from hour to hour and a steady if small stream of people came and went. Sasuke was the only constant fixture in the cavernous room, spiked up hair sticking up as he buried his nose in computer jargon. Many adults took notice of the little munchkin obviously savouring the knowledge and smiled indulgently at him. Sasuke ignored them all.

A pair of eyes scrutinized the boy from behind a shelf. Fingers, scaly with eczema, pushed up round- rimmed glasses. Of average height and appearance and dressed in a navy button- down and jeans, the man was easily missed. Inconspicuous. Which was exactly how he wanted it. The only vanity he allowed was his hair, a silver- gray mane that he tied in a neat tail behind.

Continuing to observe, the lurker read the titles on the stack of books beside Sasuke. Computer science, coding, html. How interesting. The man's lips pulled up in a smile and he selected a book from the shelf.

With a loose- limbed gait, the bespectacled man casually walked past Sasuke and quietly placed the book on his table. Sasuke, who was engrossed in his reading, did not even bother to look up. The stranger simply continued with his pace. Turning the corner, he disappeared out of sight.

Sasuke finished taking down relevant notes from his book and shut it with a satisfied snap. He had not known how fascinating the world of computers could be. The language of programming had looked like gibberish at first but as he ventured deeper, he realized that there was inherent logic inside, logic that, once grasped, could be extended in all directions like staircases leading to different destinations. His own fingers were itching to try out some basic programming but that would have to wait until he got home and could do so on his laptop.

Preparing to tackle another book, Sasuke finally noticed the pale blue textbook lying near his right elbow. He frowned, knowing that he had not selected that book earlier. Somebody must have left it here by accident. Regardless, the title of the book caught his attention. _The Fundamentals of Hacking: Applications of Code and Sourcing_.

Sasuke glanced around and did not notice anyone who might be searching for this book. Curiosity piqued, he picked it up and looked through the page of contents. Decrypting, encrypting, remote takeover, penetration techniques—they were all foreign concepts but Sasuke began to feel the tendrils of excitement. This book might contain some gems of information that he could use to strip away the layers of clandestineness that his laptop was shrouded in. He might just have found the missing key.

That day marked Sasuke's first foray into the world of cyber science and would come to shape his future.

* * *

Weeks passed. Indian summer hit. Naruto adjusted to living with the Uchihas and became unlikely friends with Sasuke. Amidst fierce arguments and completely pointless fistfights, the boys would also eat watermelon slices together on the veranda, spitting seeds and competing to see who could spit the furthest.

In school, days were filled with laughter and camaraderie, with Naruto forming firm friendships with his classmates. His studies were picking up but were by no means his strong suit.

Naruto joined the Aikido club with Sasuke and Kiba and in this aspect, his natural ability shone through. Sparring with his friends was great fun and toned his body. Realising that he loved the martial arts, Naruto began to train hard, spending hours at the school's or the Uchiha's dojo to perfect his offence and defence skills.

The young ex- urchin's gaunt cheeks began filling out, his growing body thriving with a constant source of food and exercise. He cut his hair by himself into an uneven, spiky 'do that Sasuke had laughed at when he first saw it. His mind, too, was healed with the company of his friends and family, for that was what the Uchihas had started to mean to Naruto. Family. Precious bonds that he treasured.

Still, while most aspects of his life were going swimmingly, there were assholes in the world that could not leave well enough alone.

Monday morning rolled about. Naruto sat at his school desk, staring at the ugly scribbles on the tattered pages that used to be his history and mathematics textbooks. He had been careless. Last weekend, Naruto had rushed home to train with Sasuke and had forgotten to bring those books back. Evidently, somebody in school had thought it hilarious to deface his belongings. He should have known better and safeguarded his stuff.

Morosely, Naruto gathered the torn pages up and dumped them into the bin. Just then, a group of boys from the class next to his saw him and sniggered loudly, elbowing one another as they walked past.

"Does he even have enough money to buy new books? Oh, wait, he might steal ours! We'd better warn the others!"

"Yea, someone who used to live on the streets must have done some pretty unthinkable things to survive."

"You mean, stealing might be the least of it? Aren't we all in danger, then? He could be a drug junkie, or worse, a murderer!"

Horsey guffaws, the boys slapping their thighs. Naruto stood stock- still, blood pumping in icy anger. One of the boys spat vindictively at Naruto and the effluvium landed on his shoes. That insult was the last straw. With a snarl, Naruto charged towards the boys, fist raised to punch—

Before he could land a blow, a calm presence grabbed hold of his arm and forced him to stop. Naruto whirled around, his mouth opened in a snarl. "Let me go! I have to—"

"You don't have to hit them, Naruto." Shikamaru forced Naruto to face him, his grip still firm on his biceps. "You are on our scholarship, aren't you? Starting a brawl right in front of the school body and teachers would only give you a black mark."

"I don't care! They don't know shit and yet they can say such things!"

"If you start the fight now, even the Uchiha name would not be sufficient to cover your ass. Think about Sasuke's and his brother's position." Shikamaru's mouth was set in a firm line. His friends all knew that he was currently the ward of the Uchihas.

Naruto tried struggling against his friend's impeccable calm and logic but eventually gave up. The boys had also disappeared into their classroom, anyway. It would be really bad if he were to stomp in and smash their faces in. Though they would have deserved it. "…Fine. I won't hit them, all right? You can let go, now."

Shikamaru nodded and stepped back. Studying Naruto for a moment more and noting that his belligerence had subsided, he gestured to their desks with a tilt of his head. "I'll lend you my textbooks first. I'd probably be sleeping through the classes later, anyway."

"Thanks, buddy," Naruto said with feeling. The two boys reentered the classroom. Thankfully, most of their classmates were not in and girls had mobbed Sasuke at his locker, so there had not been others who had witnessed the brouhaha earlier. Shikamaru threw Naruto his books before proceeding to take his nap.

Soon, other students streamed in and took their respective seats. Unlike most people in school, Naruto's classmates were generally nice and friendly, although the girls tended to ignore him. At least there weren't any bastards to deal with in class, save maybe Sasuke. He was a bastard, all right, but his brand of bastard Naruto could handle and never failed to make a jab at every single day. Even Sasuke was not so…judgmental and discriminatory.

To be sure, Sasuke made fun of him but he had never put Naruto down for a background that he had been unable to control. In fact, the Uchiha studied with him and made sure that Naruto understood the concepts that had been taught in class. He had never jeered at Naruto for not having formal education, or laughed when Naruto had shown him the meager but prized possessions that his real parents had left behind for him. All he had said was "Use the shelves to display them, then, idiot."

Naruto knew that being penniless and homeless wasn't glamourous, but he had not sunk so low as to steal, unless forced by the threat of starvation. Drugs were a no- go, especially after witnessing the junkies shivering like blood- deprived vampires, lurking at street corners for their dealer to give them their next hit. And murder…Naruto's eyes darkened perceptibly. His foster father had done it. Not Naruto. He would never kill another person. Ever.

Sasuke entered the classroom just as the bell rang. Ignoring the ditzy group of female classmates that tittered behind him, he caught Naruto's eye and nodded in greeting. When the blonde merely grimaced back, the Uchiha frowned. Something was up with the dobe. However, Iruka sensei entered just then and the class settled down for the first lesson.

During the short break between lessons, Sasuke walked over to Naruto's seat and glanced down at the textbook that he was using, noting the name scribbled on it. "What happened to your own textbook? Don't tell me that you forgot to bring them."

"Of course not! I'd have remembered, asshole. Besides, I'm not the one who woke up late today and had to rush out," Naruto smirked, throwing a not- so- subtle glance at Sasuke's hair, which was even more spiked up at usual at the back and now vaguely resembled a duck's butt. "You look kinda like yourself today. Like an ass, y'know?"

"And who was the one snoring so loudly that I couldn't sleep?" Hand moving instinctively, Sasuke only belatedly aborted his move to smooth his hair when Naruto snickered. The Uchiha gave a dignified sniff and put down his hand. "Anyway, don't tell me that you need to buy new textbooks, again. The Uchihas might be rich but most of our fortune is locked up in unit trusts and stocks. I'm not lending you my allowance even if you kneel and beg."

"Like hell I would!" Naruto bristled. Sasuke merely arched an eyebrow at him, his arms folded as he waited for Naruto to explain the lack of textbooks. "It's not as if it was my fault, anyway…"

"What do you mean." Sasuke saw Naruto glancing towards the bin and immediately stalked towards it. He was well aware of the bullying incidents, given that he had kicked Tenma and gang's asses at the start of the school term after they had rounded on Naruto. Other small, seemingly insignificant cases had occurred. Snickers when Naruto walked past other students, cold and disparaging glances thrown his way. Sasuke had never thought much of his schoolmates but the clear prejudice that they displayed towards Naruto was nauseating.

In the bin, Sasuke saw clearly the remains of what had been Naruto's books. When he returned, his chiseled jaw was clenched. "Do you know who did it?"

Naruto shook his head. Different people had targeted him so far, not just Tenma, not just those assholes in the next class. "Looks like I'm kinda popular, huh?"

Sasuke caught the tone of hurt in his voice and his eyes narrowed. "What the hell, Naruto. Report this to the goddamn principal, already. Or at least Iruka."

"As if that'd help. Iruka sensei kinda knows about it and he did talk to me about it. A little." Their kind form teacher had promised to look out for the bullies but both of them had known just how insidious the culprits could be. Naruto shrugged. "Besides, I'm on scholarship. Shikamaru just reminded me that fighting would only cause trouble for myself."

Sasuke fell silent at this. Even he was not vain enough to assume that the Uchiha's name was so omnipotent that the principal and the school board would bow to it. Especially not if other prestigious families ganged up on Naruto. The Uchiha studied the blonde's slumped shoulders and he puffed out a sigh. "It's not the end of the world, dobe. Buy a new set of books and make damn sure that they are with you all the time, or at least locked up."

Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke, though it lacked heat. Agitatedly, the blonde picked up his books and got out from his seat. Pushing past Sasuke, he headed towards the door.

Sasuke glared futilely at his friend's back. Tch. The idiot was probably too proud to ask Itachi for the textbook money, much less Sasuke. Thus, he would probably dip into his savings, which was probably meager as hell. Stupid idiot. Being nice when the whole student body was being an asshole was just asking for it. Sasuke stalked back to his desk and picked up his notes, inexplicably annoyed.

* * *

 _Monday, 3:00pm. Uchiha Estate_

Two books landed on the table in front of Naruto as he tried to study for an upcoming test, their corners nearly shaving off the tip of his nose. Shocked, he glanced up angrily at the thrower, who, surprise, surprise, turned out to be Sasuke. "What the heck, Sasuke? Normal people would have passed the books nicely. Would it have killed you to walk two steps from the door to me?!"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Sasuke folded his arms as he stood at the doorway to Naruto's bedroom. The boys had just arrived home from school. "You should be thanking me, ingrate."

"For what?" Peeved, Naruto nonetheless looked down at the books that the other boy had thrown towards him. It was Sasuke's history and mathematics textbooks. The Uchiha had printed his name neatly on the top right- hand corner of the books and Naruto knew that when he opened them, notes would be written in the margins in Sasuke's impeccable handwriting. "What, so now you have decided that you don't need the textbooks anymore?"

"Hn. As if I had ever needed them," Sasuke drawled arrogantly.

Naruto snorted, though he knew it to be the truth. Somehow, even without tuition or remedial classes, the Uchiha always seemed to comprehend the lessons straight away. It was galling, to say the least. They were rivals, after all. "Then, what? You want me to safe- keep them for you?"

"Those are for you, usuratonkachi. Nii- san's still got his textbooks. Since the books' editions have not changed, I figured you'd need my notes more than me," Sasuke smirked at the outraged sputter from Naruto. "Whatever. Keep them, throw them—do what you like. I'm going to practise Aikido, now."

Left alone in the room, Naruto slowly shook his head. How Sasuke managed to be nice and exasperating at the same time, he would never know. As he began reading the textbook, the warmth in his chest put a big smile on his face.

* * *

 _"Yesterday, the canteen of a primary school in the ward of Adachi went up in flames at eleven- thirty in the morning. Twenty- five children were trapped in but were subsequently rescued. There are no casualties. Police have labeled this incident as unnatural and are investigating._

_It is believed that a serial arsonist is at large, deliberately setting fire to buildings. The school in Adachi is the fifth such incident in a year. The government has advised all schools and households to take extra precaution in terms of fire prevention…"_

The news played in the background as the Uchihas and Naruto settled down for breakfast. The boys paid little attention to it but Itachi's brow furrowed in concern. If schools were the target for the arsonist, it meant that Shinjuku Private Academy would also be on the list. As the boys finished their breakfast and prepared to go to school, Itachi said, "Be careful at school. Look out for suspicious characters. There's currently an arsonist at large who is setting fire to schools."

The boys nodded distractedly, clearly not very concerned about the news. Itachi heaved a small sigh but waved goodbye to them, anyway. Tokyo was large with twenty-six different wards. The arsonist might be caught even before he turned his crosshairs onto Shinjuku.

* * *

Physical education was the first lesson of the day. The cohort had been split in half, with one doing gymnastics in the hall and the other at the courts for basketball. Naruto's class was in the hall. The teacher had set up fifteen different stations, ranging from stretching to vault- jumping.

Sasuke breezed through each station as though he were a born gymnast. Naruto regarded him jealously as Sasuke lined up in front of him and prepared to do the vault jump. "Teme, don't land on your butt."

"Hah, as if." Sasuke turned back and smirked at Naruto. Taking a running jump, the boy leapt lithely over the obstacle and landed perfectly on his feet.

Naruto looked at the hordes of adoring girls standing by the side. He would show them that he was better than Sasuke! Taking a deep breath, Naruto dashed forwards…and ran gob smack into the obstacle.

"Stupid! What a joke!"

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…"

Naruto got back on his feet, face red. Trying his best to ignore the jeers, he went back to the starting point and tried again. It was slightly better this time round and Naruto managed to jump over the obstacle, although he landed messily.

Shadows fell over him on the mat. Still burning with embarrassment, Naruto looked up and saw that it was the group of boys from the next class. They were looking at him with a mixture of disgust and contempt. "You really don't belong here, beggar. You are such an eyesore."

Surrounded by them, Naruto slowly stood up, not wanting to appear cowered. "I don't care what you think, bastards. I'm here to study, unlike you." Patting the dust off his clothes, Naruto tried to push past them. A shove to his shoulders had him staggering backwards. "Hey—!"

"You have no right to look down on us, hobo," the leader of the group snarled. The group looked around and saw that the teacher had disappeared somewhere. Satisfied that nobody would stop them now, the boys surrounded Naruto. "Leave our school!" On that note, the leader kicked Naruto on the shins.

It was the signal for the fight to start. Soon, the other boys were hitting and kicking Naruto, reveling in their superiority. Naruto fought back fiercely, his fists giving as good as he got, his Aikido training serving him well at this juncture.

"Dobe, why do you always get into such trouble?"

A resigned tone sounded in his ear. Naruto turned and grinned when he saw who had materialized beside him and was now fending off the others. Sasuke glared at Naruto before expertly twisting the arm of an attacker. The yelp of pain from the young master was high- pitched and pathetic- sounding.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino had also joined the fray. Naruto looked around at his friends and the dull shame thudding in his heart lessened. With a yell, he jumped and kicked the leader in the stomach. "Take that, bastard!"

Everyone was so involved in the altercation that the acrid smell of smoke was at first undetected. Naruto and his friends soon finished up with the bullies. Standing in front of the huddled group of boys who now spotted bruises and cut lips, Naruto said in a voice of steel, "I may not be as rich as any of you but at least I have friends who fight alongside me. Don't think that your stinkin' money is gonna intimidate me!"

Suddenly, screams rent the air. The girls standing closest to the exits pointed outside with looks of terror on their faces. "Fire!"

The boys whipped around, finally noticing the columns of dark smoke that billowed in. Fiery flames licked the outside walls of the hall and spread with alarming speed. Windows expanded and then shattered into smithereens. Shards fell upon some girls, who screamed as the sharp edges sliced their flesh.

"What the hell is going on?!"

As panic swept through the cohort, students began stampeding towards the doors, only to be jammed there as the doorknobs were now too hot to touch with bare hands. People began banging at the doors, hoping to catch the attention of teachers outside.

The bullies scrambled to their feet and rushed to the exits, eager to be the first to escape. Naruto and his friends did not follow, seeing the futility of squeezing at the doors. Instead, they scanned the hall rapidly, trying to discern if there was another exit where fire had not sealed closed.

Sasuke and Naruto spotted the backdoor at the same time.

"Guys, that way!" Naruto hollered. However, his voice was drowned out by shouts of panic. Pushing his friends towards the backdoor, he ran towards the other students and began pulling them individually from the main exits. "Calm down! There's another exit at the back! Go out from there!"

Heedless of the simmering heat and choking smoke, Naruto broke through the crowd, shoving his schoolmates in the direction of safety. Everyone was moving agonizingly slowly in the confusion and chaos. Naruto took in a deep breath to shout but found himself hacking as smoke seared his lungs. Fuck. Why was there fire? Vaguely, he recalled the broadcast that he had heard earlier. The arsonist!

More windows exploded and splinters of transparent glass rained down on them. Naruto barely felt the cuts as he tried to herd people towards the back of the hall. Sweat trickled down his head and back as he got nearer and nearer to the doors.

"The back! Go to the back!" Blinded, Naruto nearly tripped over a solid mass on the ground. Through the mass of legs, he realized that it was the leader of the bullies. The boy was coughing terribly, his face turning slightly purple as he tried and failed to breathe. Yelling at the others to move away, he knelt down and dragged the bully up. "Come on, move!"

"Can't…breathe. Asthma…" The boy seized up, his eyes blown wide in fright. His mouth gaped incessantly but Naruto could tell that no air was entering his lungs. Without hesitation, Naruto hefted him on his back. Shit. The smoke was the issue here. If the boy continued to breathe in the noxious air, things would really go awry. Bending as low as he was able, Naruto half staggered, half ran towards the back door.

The fresh air outside was sweet relief. However, Naruto did not stop running. He needed open space. Spotting the car park up ahead, the blonde hurried there and lay the near- unconscious boy on the ground. "Where's your inhaler? Is it in your pockets?" When the boy merely nodded weakly, Naruto stuck his hand into the boy's pockets until he found it. Within seconds, the bully was sucking in the medicine, his breathing becoming less labored.

Sirens were heard. Naruto looked up and saw a bright red fire engine and an ambulance trundling towards them. Both vehicles pulled to a stop and five firefighters jumped out from the truck. Hoses were paid out, one attached to a foam cartridge in the truck, another to a hydrant. As more students streamed out of the hall, the firefighters directed the hoses towards the fire and began to put it out.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke's shout could be heard even through the cacophony of sobs and shouts. Naruto turned and saw his friend headed towards him, his face looking paler than usual. "Sasuke, over here!"

"Idiot! All of us were looking for you! The heck were you thinking, running towards the fire?" Sasuke could have punched Naruto, he was so angry. Instead, he settled for gripping the boy's shirt, jerking him forwards so that he could check on him. "Fuck, Naruto. Your face—!"

"What about my fac—oww! Stop, that hurts!" Sasuke's prodding was gentle but it stung nonetheless. It was then that Naruto realized that he also had cuts on his arms and legs and rivulets of red were flowing from them. Sasuke was still gripping his shirt and Naruto yelped in surprise when the boy began tugging him towards the ambulance. "Hey, I'm alright! It's that bastard over there that needs help!"

"Let the paramedics take care of him," Sasuke retorted, his lack of sympathy towards the bully apparent.

"Just let me make sure that's he's fine first, okay?" Naruto's eyes were clouded with worry.

Sasuke sighed and then nodded. He should have known by now that the Uzumaki would not be able to simply stand by and not help.

The blonde jogged back to the person that he had rescued and noticed with relief that an oxygen mask had been placed over his mouth and he seemed to be breathing properly. "Hey, misters, this bastard here has asthma and took in a lot of smoke just now. He probably has other injuries from the glass shards as well. Could you take care of those?"

Once that was settled, the boys hurried towards Iruka sensei. "Attention to all the students who were trapped in the hall just now! The school is chartering some buses to bring all of you to the hospital! Please queue up here, in front of me!"

* * *

Their school made the headlines that day. Concerned parents of the school had called in to the media and exerted pressure using their social and political clout. The search was on for the mysterious arsonist who had managed to set off an electrical fire outside of their school hall.

Naruto had sustained six cuts to his face, three on each side of his cheeks. Requiring small stitches, the doctor had warned that they would scar. Naruto had shrugged, glad that nothing worse had happened.

When school was reopened two days later, everybody was talking about the fire. Their school hall was charred mostly on one side and the walls and doors would have to be refurbished. However, the students were all right and the principal gave a rousing if verbose speech about fire safety and the search about the arsonist.

As Naruto stepped into the canteen with his friends during lunch break, there was an immediate drop in volume. Schoolmates who had never shown an interest in him turned to stare as he walked by. Their gazes were not warm in any sense but they lacked their earlier venom.

The biggest change came when Yamanaka Ino, the school's reigning cheerleader and head of Sasuke's fan club, swanned forward with her legion of cheerleaders and congratulated Naruto loudly for saving the cohort from the fire. When she sashayed off minutes later in a cloud of sleek blonde hair and perfume, the entire cafeteria was abuzz with talk.

"Now that's just plain…weird," Naruto muttered, his face turning as fiery as his jumper. Kiba snickered something about him being unused to girls and he turned even redder. The gang continued walking down the aisle towards an empty table and Naruto tried to ignore the curious stares that followed them.

While he was tucking into a steaming bowl of ramen, somebody cleared his throat beside him. Annoyed by the disruption, Naruto glanced up irritably. To his surprise, it was the group of boys who had tried to lord it over him during gym. He noticed that the leader was looking much better, with nary a sign of breathing problems. "It's you."

The leader shifted his weight, seeming about to roll his eyes but refraining from it in the end. Clearing his throat once more, the boy fiddled with his expensive uniform collar and finally said, "…Thanks."

Naruto nearly choked on his ramen and he quickly set down his chopsticks. "Wha—?"

"I said, thanks! For doing…whatever you did that day. And, uhh, sorry." The words were practically strangled from the bully and his plump cheeks flushed dully. Without waiting for Naruto to respond, he turned abruptly and stalked away. His gaggle of followers tailed him obediently with some throwing confused looks at Naruto before hurrying to catch up with their leader.

Everyone at the table blinked at one another for a few seconds. Then, Kiba clapped Naruto heartily on the shoulder and guffawed loudly. "Man, that's the most awkward apology I've ever heard!"

Well, hell. Snow must be falling in the desert. Still stupefied, Naruto made a mental note to stay clear of that bully just in case he was only suffering from temporary oxygen deprivation.

* * *

Despite his misgivings, the bully whom Naruto had rescued from the fire was not down with a head ailment. Rather, he seemed perfectly sincere in his gratitude and had apparently done something to convince other students not to disturb Naruto anymore, for school became a much better place to hang out at. Naruto's belongings were no longer vandalized and people no longer tried to trip him up along the hallways. There were still stares and some people still turned up their noses at him but on the whole, Naruto was no longer treated like vermin that had to be scraped off from the rich boys' soles.

One late afternoon after school, Naruto slung his bag hastily on his shoulder and bade farewell to his friends. There was no Aikido practice that day so he had decided to drop in on his old friends, Teuichi—jiji and Ayame at Ichiraku's. Who knows, he might be able to wrangle a free bowl of ramen if he turned on his charms. Reaching the gate, he spotted Sasuke coming from the direction of the dojo. The Uchiha had evidently gone for a round of self- practice. "Sasuke! Let's go for ramen!" Ramen!"

Even from afar, the scowl on Sasuke's face was apparent. The Uchiha rolled his eyes at Naruto, getting ready to ignore him. However, Naruto simply grabbed hold of his arm and started dragging him out of school. "Come on! You've still got the voucher I gave you, right?"

"Ramen?"

A new voice had piped up from behind Naruto. The blonde turned and saw that it belonged to the rich prick whom he had saved from the fire previously. With flaming- red hair and fierce, fox- like eyes, the bully was infamous in school for his rich family fortune and even richer temper. Still, for his life, Naruto could not recall his name. "Uh…"

The bully's crimson eyes widened, then narrowed, as though he could not believe that Naruto was unaware of his name. With the blonde still staring at him askance, though, he finally offered his name, sharp canine teeth appearing briefly as he spoke. "Konoha Kurama, stupid. Naruto, right?"

"Ah! Kurama! So you are the one in the school rumours! Man, I heard that you destroyed the chemistry lab once 'cos you were pissed at the teacher or something!" Naruto chortled heartily, completely unaware of Kurama's simmering glare. "Me and Sasuke were just planning to go eat ramen—join us!" As he noticed the rest of Kurama's gang looming behind, he extended his invitation. "Come on, let's all go together! The more the merrier!"

Eight other pairs of eyes focused on Naruto with some belligerence. Finally, the stoutest of the group, some guy whose family was apparently famous for octopus rearing, spoke up.

"Start with the pork and then the fire

If you're fully blazed then this shit'll get you higher

Thirty-five cents a bowl, three for a dollar

Unbelievable pricing that's the future of a blue- collar worker

And I'm talkin' bout ramen

Beef chicken corn and shrimp creamy powder pork oriental

Vegetable, garlic, beishoga, seaweed

Butter, egg, sprout, maki and—

Memma~"

Kumogakure Gyuki finished off his rap with a Mos Def wave, nary a strand falling from his slicked hair that was parted in the center.

Kurama rolled his eyes and the rest of his gang suppressed shudders. Sasuke looked like he wanted to plead off the ramen outing. Naruto, however, clapped Gyuki on the shoulder, awed. "Man, you can rap! And about ramen! Wait till Teuchi-jiji hears it! He'll be so stoked!"

"Yo mama's gonna love it, yo," Gyuki nodded solemnly, his tinted glasses wrapped tightly around his eyes like goggles. He did a bump fist with Naruto, who returned it with relish.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's incredulity was sky- high by now, though it was apparent only by the tic in his brow. The Uchiha made to walk away but was immediately ensnared by the blonde.

"Come on, Sasuke! It'll be fun! Promise!"

Sasuke glanced at the pleading blonde, whose cobalt eyes were practically sizzling in earnest invitation. Gods. Did Naruto even realize that he had basically invited the people who had tried their hardest to make his life a living hell?

One look at the bright grin on Naruto's face and he knew the answer. Sasuke sighed. There was something seriously wrong with this idiot. Perhaps his skull was too thick for concepts like self- preservation to seep through. Someone else would have to look out for him. And it looked like there was no other candidate.

Cursing the day his brother had brought home this human- shaped bag of trouble, Sasuke blew out his breath and gestured bad- temperedly towards the exit. "Lead the way, then."

* * *

In the end, the unlikely group of eleven headed off to Shinjuku central and crowded into the tiny Ichiraku store. Teuichi and his daughter served the rowdy boys their ramen, giving Sasuke and Naruto large portions for free.

Naruto got to know the names of Kurama's gang—Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei and Gyuki. All nine had been friends since elementary school and their parents were all members of an association that involved animal research. Upon hearing that, Naruto thought that maybe it explained why all of them seemed a little animalistic, feral. Or perhaps he was just projecting his imagination unto them.

Sasuke had broached the prickly subject of bullying first. While Naruto became flustered and insisted that apologies were not needed, Sasuke had simply sat there, unmoved, dark eyes glittering with protectiveness.

"Our bad."

Gyuki had been the first to say it and raised his fist towards Naruto once more. After hesitating slightly, Naruto had returned the gesture.

"…Guess I owe you one. For the fire," Kurama had mumbled, clearly discomfited. He had then promptly ordered four more bowls of pork chasu ramen, two each for Sasuke and Naruto. In Naruto's eyes, he had been forgiven immediately. Sasuke, though, had had more to say.

"Don't you dare look down on Naruto again, ever."

Kurama had looked shocked by Sasuke's vehemence. Nobody had spoken so commandingly to him before; nobody had dared to. His father was one of the largest suppliers of fox furs and to a lesser- known degree, artillery power, in the world. Yearly donations to the school numbered in the millions and nobody had ever dared crossed him. Or rescued him. These two schoolmates in front of him had just done the unthinkable, though. And Kurama found that he appreciated it. Respected it, even. It had been too long and too boring, the days when people cowered and shook in front of him.

Sneering, Kurama had given his promise. And that had been that.

After ramen, the group headed off to the nearest arcade to play together. Naruto and Sasuke had gained a silent camaraderie with the hours of video gaming they had clocked in on Sasuke's new computer and both boys ruled the shooting games at the arcade. Kurama joined them in a fourth round of _Time Crisis 5_ and the trio annihilated the bosses to break the national record.

By the time the day drew to an end, Naruto's wallet had become considerably lighter. He had also become fast friends with his ex- bullies.

"See you at school tomorrow, guys!" Naruto waved enthusiastically before leaving with Sasuke. The car would be coming to fetch them.

Upon reaching the main street, Naruto noticed a teahouse situated rather incongruously at the end of a host bar street. He stopped at the shop front, causing Sasuke to frown at him. Should he buy some dango back for Itachi? The tri- coloured dumplings seemed to be his favourite. Deciding to do so, Naruto entered the small shop. A glimpse of gray hair caught Naruto's attention.

"Ero-jiji!"

The hulk of a man with silvery, shaggy hair looked up at his enthusiastic shout. Turning away from his companion, he waved at Naruto. His tanned face creased into a warm smile as he said, "Naruto! How've you been? Ah, I heard that Itachi- kun here has brought you into his home."

"Itachi-Nii?"

Naruto glanced at the man sitting opposite Jiraiya. True enough, his benefactor turned to regard him, a small smile curving his lips. Immediately, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him into the shop.

"Can we join you?"

Itachi's eyes slid from the effervescent blonde to his younger brother, who was clearly burning with curiosity about Itachi's appearance at Shinjuku but was trying to act nonchalant about it. He picked up two sticks of tri- coloured dango and passed them to the younger boys. "I have some things to discuss with Jiraiya- san here but we should be done soon."

"Yea, brat. We'll catch up over a bowl of ramen during the weekend. I want to know how you've been," Jiraiya concurred. Just then, he noted the new scars on Naruto's face and frowned. Immediately, his friendly-uncle persona faded. A commandeering aura exuded out as the Sennin pinned Itachi with a hard gaze. "What happened to him."

"My brother would never do anything to harm another person." Sasuke slid closer to Itachi's side, his gaze fiercely defensive. It never wavered even when Jiraiya turned to regard him gravely.

"You've got it all wrong, jiji! There was a fire at our school and some shattered glass cut my face is all! The Uchihas have been treating me real well! Don't go around accusing them, okay!" Naruto stood with arms akimbo, exasperated.

Jiraiya relaxed, though his arms were still folded. It was true; he had read about the fire on the news recently. Besides, Naruto seemed in excellent spirits and he no longer looked like the malnourished, uncared for boy whom Jiraiya had taken under his wing. There seemed to be no problem with the adoption, then.

The Chief Inspector for the Division of Organised Crime and Terrorism in the Japanese Police Force finally unfolded his arms. Suddenly, he was the jolly, fun- loving uncle again as he drained his tea and called for another order of dango. When it arrived, he set it in front of Itachi and Sasuke. "Sorry about that just now. Naruto has been like a son to me, you see. I just wanted to make sure that everything's all right."

Itachi took the skewer of mochi that was offered to him. Sasuke followed him and did the same. A tilt of the older Uchiha's head and the two boys understood immediately. Naruto and Sasuke padded out of the store, though not without curious glances thrown back towards the men.

Calmly, Itachi pulled one glutinous ball off the stick and began to chew it. He had half- expected to bump into Sasuke and Naruto since he knew that the boys were hanging out at Shinjuku. They were not the reason why Itachi was there, though. Jiraiya had contacted Itachi voluntarily, after knowing that the Uchihas had taken Naruto in. The man had set their rendezvous at Shinjuku, which was serendipity.

"They are not involved in anything." Itachi put down the empty bamboo skewer on its plate, his intelligent, dark eyes unwavering. He knew that Jiraiya knew of his position, as well as his association with the police force. Just how much Itachi was involved, though, was privy only to Danzou.

"I know. The boys are far too young, anyway. Besides, I can see that Naruto has blossomed under your care. You have my gratitude for that." Jiraiya raised his teacup, waiting until Itachi acknowledged the salute with his own. "Now, what I'm interested in is your part in all of…this, Itachi- kun."

"I'm merely providing the same services as my Father had done with the Uchiha connections."

"Mhmm, is that so. Then, you must be rather more resourceful than even your father. We recently managed to foil a serious terrorist attack in Germany. The German authorities are applauding our vast and extensive knowledge of the world." Jiraiya's words were light, belying the intense suspicions that had laced the Germans' compliments.

"Better praises from them than condolences from us," Itachi murmured.

"Why Danzou? Why don't you work directly for the Mayor, Sarutobi Hiruzen?" Jiraiya's voice had sharpened. He knew for a fact that Fugaku's genius first son had been meeting up with Danzou. When he had asked Hiruzen about it, though, the old geezer had merely said that he was on top of it. On top of what, seriously. Sometimes, Jiraiya felt that Sarutobi was too forgiving. Something about Danzou had never sat right with him but he had always been Hiruzen's right- hand man, the shadow Police Commissioner. Even Fugaku had had to give way to him at times and he had been the Assistant Mayor.

If Itachi noticed Jiraiya's lack of honourifics for his own superior, he did not show it. "In the end, it is Japan and its safety that I serve. It matters not who I report to."

Jiraiya stared hard at the Uchiha brat seated opposite him. Itachi merely held his gaze calmly, feathers completely unruffled, the mystery that he presented unsolved. Darn it. He had always sucked at handling Uchihas. Uchiha Fugaku had been as reticent, his legendary intellect and tactical genius apparent only in his unbroken stint as Assistant Mayor for ten years. Indeed, silence was golden.

Knowing that he would not get another morsel of information out of Itachi unless the boy chose to relinquish it, Jiraiya stood up with a flourish, picking up the tab as he did so. "Keep in touch, Itachi. One depends on friends when outside, after all." As he walked past, he clapped Itachi on the shoulder, his hand almost comically large against the other's slight build.

"Just so you know, I'm on our country's side, too."


End file.
